


Devil In Me

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Guy Han Solo, Biker Kylo Ren, Bloodplay, Degradation, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Female Masturbation, He kisses her shoulder and the world explodes, Hoe Queen Kelly, Masturbation, Minor Hux, Minor Leia, Minor Poe Dameron, Modern AU, Other, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Showers, Step-siblings, Stepbrother - Freeform, Strong Language, This Started As an Innocent Dream, Whipped Cream, bathtime confessions, degradation kink, minor Bloodplay, secret biker club affairs, this is pretty much crackfic, various mean nicknames for hux, whipped cream play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo Ren, founder and leader of the Knights of Ren, a vigilante biker gang in your town. And now, In light of his mothers new announcement, he is unfortunately your step brother.The last thing you wanted to do was spend your holiday off from school with a strange, forbidden, and ridiculously attractive man living in your house





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dream i had and was a lot more innocent than this fic, but it evolved. man did it evolve. hope you guys enjoy it and dont judge me
> 
> its a short chapter, only 1300 words, im sorry this first scene was hard to beef up

It was midday when your father called you into the living area where he and Leia were sitting closely, speaking in hushed tones about something that sounded serious. You bounded into the room and closed the book you were reading for one of your school courses, and a concerned look passed over your face when you looked over to your father and his girlfriend.

“Is..is everything okay?” concern was dripping from your voice at the sight of them, there was a weird vibe in the room, and you couldn’t tell if it was a good vibe or a bad one. Your father had finally found someone after your mother died, and he seemed genuinely happy every time he was around Leia. They looked at each other and then back to you, Leia had the look on her face that she usually gets when she's trying to figure out how someone is going to take big news, and you were getting impatient. “Seriously, just tell me you guys I’ll be fine.” You tossed your book on the coffee table in front of you in exasperation. Leia took a deep breath and smiled, and your anticipation was building as she began to speak.

“Well, your father and I—”

The sound of your front door slamming open interrupted the conversation and made you jump out of your seat, terrified that you were being burgled, and you quickly scanned the room with your eyes for a weapon to use against whoever was coming in the house. Though when you looked in the direction of the door, there was no burglar, there was just a tall, lanky boy who you had never seen before slouching in the doorframe. His dark hair matched the black leather jacket he was wearing as well as the black jeans that hugged his legs like they were tattooed on. He towered over everyone in the room, including your father. Despite being lanky, the deep grey shirt he wore under his jacket seemed to be screaming to be ripped by his thick muscles. You didn’t even dare to imagine what his biceps looked like, not until you were alone at least. You didn’t realize he was actually inside the house until you heard Leia saying your name repeatedly in louder and louder tones. You snapped out of the trance that the tall boy with the raven hair had you in and your head turned back to Leia and your father who were looking at you like you were ill.

“Honey,” she said to you, taking one hand from your fathers grasp and motioning up to the tall strange man in your house. “I don’t believe you two have met yet. This is my son—”

“Kylo” He chimed in from behind you, and you turned to look at him. For a brief second, you saw him glaring at Leia and you wondered what she could have done to elicit such a look from him. In an effort to relieve the tension in the room, you got up from your spot on the couch again and extended your hand out to Kylo, saying your name and giving him a warm smile.

You stood there for a beat, getting slightly more embarrassed with each passing second you stood there, frozen, with your hand stretched out and waiting for your hand to be crushed by his massive one. Instead, he let out a breath that sounded sort of like a laugh, looked you up and down and then winked before circling around you and taking your seat on the couch. He ruffled his hand through his long raven hair and outstretched his arms around the back of the couch. You suddenly became conscious of the short shorts and tank top you were wearing and wanted to wrap yourself in a thousand blankets.

“So, what did you make me come all the way over here for?” Kylo sighed, an air of arrogance radiating from him. Leia looked completely furious, but then again you would be too if your kid had talked to you like that. She ignored Kylo completely and shifted her gaze back to you, regarding you warmly.

“Your father and I, have decided to get married,” She said, warmth filled your body. You father had told you after your mother passed that he would probably never find love again, and then he met Leia, and you knew they had some sort of bond, but you never imagined this. You beamed at them as Leia pulled her left hand out of your fathers right and showed off the ring; it was simple but beautiful just like her. You squealed and ran over to her, enveloping both her and your father in a hug on the couch that almost sent all three of you flying. You’re admiring the ring on your new stepmother[s finger and talking about being a bridesmaid when she speaks to the heavy mass of human on the couch opposite you.

“Son, are you okay?” she sounds slightly worried and you look over at Kylo on the couch, who looks like he’s been hit with a ton of bricks. He runs his hand through his hair again and gets off the couch with a deep breath.

“Yeah mom I’m fine.” He clears his throat and looks at you. “Uhm, it was nice to meet you. I’m going to go now.” He gives all three of you a tight smile and turns on his heel, moving, quite quickly to the door and then out of sight. You jump slightly as the door slams shut and listen to the sound of an engine rumbling, then departing. Leia holds her head in her hand and your father begins to rub her back in a comforting manner. Your gaze lingers on the shut door for a moment before turning back to Leia and becoming slightly more concerned.

“What was that all about?” You ask Leia tentatively and she sighs and lifts her head up from her hand, suddenly looking more tired than she was before Kylo showed up.

“I don’t think he’s really accepted the fact that his father and I are a lost cause.” She says finally and looks at you, smirking as she regards the confused look on your face. “His father, Han, is...a collector of sorts; he travels the world collecting rare artifacts. He wasn’t around much when—Kylo was growing up. He left constantly on trips and he was gone more than he was home. Finally, when Kylo grew up and moved out, we broke things off. I guess he always hoped that Han would come back and we would fix things.” She sighed again and began to ring her hands together anxiously. “Maybe it’s because he doesn't know your father very well. Hopefully, after we’re married and he starts living here things will get better.” She lamented before getting up from her place on the couch. You choked on the spit that was in your mouth.

“He’s moving to where now?” You  managed to get out after clearing your throat several times and Leia paused where she stood before turning back to you and gave you a small smile.

“He’s moving in here hon. He lives with me currently, he doesn’t like me living alone, and once I sell my place and move in after the wedding, he’ll need somewhere to go too.” She chuckled as she turned back around and walked out, and you were left with your own thoughts in the living room. You were about to have a strange man living with you and calling you “sister” and not just twenty minutes ago were you analyzing his biceps in great detail. You groaned and fell backward onto the couch.

“I need alcohol” You mumbled as you stared at the ceiling trying to make sense of all this in your head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a vision of biker hux halfway through writing and i had to include him pls dont judge me jsdhksjhd  
> also Leia is featured heavy in this chapter so get ready for some carrie fisher depression
> 
> I get all my biker inspo from sons of anarchy dont come for me djkfdkjs

It had been a week since Leia and your fathers' announcement and you had already driven her crazy talking about wedding arrangements. You were already confirmed to be her maid of honor and so that meant you had to take care of all the planning. You wanted a big wedding for your father and Leia, but Leia just wanted a small ceremony with a few friends and family, and it was her wedding after all. You cut down the guest list to Leia’s brother Luke, a few of your friends from school, and—you pause in your thoughts, looking up at Leia across the kitchen counter you were seated at.

“Do you think Kylo will come?” You ask her and she freezes for a moment before returning to the apple shes slicing.

“I don’t know hon, I hope he does.” she doesn't look up from her apple, but you can tell she’s sad and worried about her son missing this big day in her life. You let out a long breath and write his name down on the guest list, it certainly won’t hurt to send him an invitation. You push off the kitchen chair and stand, gathering the guest list and all of the information to send out the invites and shove them in your purse.

“I’m going to send the invitations and then go for a run. Remember to pick up your dress from the dress shop.” You tell Leia and kiss her on the cheek before turning and leaving the kitchen. As you’re walking out the front door, your steps falter next to the door of the guest bedroom, which is exactly adjacent to yours and you think about the fact that in a week and a half, that room will be occupied and you’ll no longer have the privacy of having the only bedroom downstairs.

You push the thought out of your head with a groan and walk out to your car. You had a plan, you would go to the post office first, and then stop by Leia’s house and drop off Kylo’s invitation personally. Hopefully, he was home, there were several words you’d like to exchange with His Highness. You put the car in gear and reversed out of the driveway, and started in the direction of the post office.

Surely, Kylo knew that your dad and his mom were getting closer. Sure, no one saw marriage coming but so what? Shouldn’t he just be happy that they’re happy? You were so lost in thought that you almost missed the turn to go into the parking lot of the post office, swerving just in time to make it to the dismay of some of the other drivers on the road, who all honked at you in response. You parked and laid your head down on the steering wheel, driving was not your favorite thing in the world but you didn't mind doing it when you had to, especially since your dad worked so hard to help you get this car last summer.

As you are getting out of the car, a motorcycle decides to park in the spot next to you, but instead of slowing down, he pulls in at almost full speed and almost clips you. You stand there with your arms crossed until the motorcycles engines turn off and the crackhead motorcyclist takes off his helmet to reveal a tuft of messy ginger hair with matching stubble peppered along his face. He puts down his helmet and pulls out a cigarette; bringing it up to his mouth and lighting it with a silver lighter he takes a drag of it and still hasn’t realized that you’re standing right there.

“Um, Hello?” you semi-shout, gesturing to your body to emphasize your presence. His body doesn't move, just his eyes which are a piercing blue flash in your direction. “Did you not see that you almost killed me? Or are you so high on motorcycle fumes that you’re just completely stupid?” You shout, waving the wedding invitations around in the air as you speak. He smirks and looks down at the cigarette in his hand before throwing it on the ground and blowing out the rest of the smoke in his mouth.

“Sorry, gorgeous, didn’t see you” He says simply and dismounts his bike, fixing the leather jacket he’s wearing around his torso and moving towards the post office, on the back of his jacket read the words _‘Knights of Ren Motorcycle Club; Prospect’_ and you scoff, rolling your eyes and stepping on the still-lit cigarette with your shoe as you walk towards the same door as the crackhead ginger. The line inside the post office is long, but thankfully you’re not shipping a package or anything so you are able to slip in, put the invitations in the Mail Out box and leave before the Redheaded Wonder can bother you near your car again.

You pull out of the parking lot just as he comes out of the post office, carrying nothing, and you don’t remember him taking anything in to send and if he’s not picking anything up, then why was he at the post office? You shake the thought out of your head, as you drive down the street towards Leia’s current house. _It was probably a shipping misunderstanding_ you think to yourself as the post office gets farther and farther away.

*

As your car pulls up to Leia’s house, your breath hitches and you hope that he’s not home or asleep. You don’t understand why, he’s about to be your step brother, though he may be intimidating and attractive, you’re going to have to learn to deal with him at some point; You’re going to have to learn to _live_ with him. You shake off the unwelcome feeling of anxiety that has crept up on you and get out of your car. There doesn’t seem to be any movement in the house but there's a car in the driveway, that must be Kylos car right? You walk up to the door anyway and knock twicem and when there’s no answer you knock again and shout his name to see if maybe he’ll wake up; still no answer. You sigh in dejection and look down at the blank envelope in your hand and walk back towards your car, flipping the envelope in your hand and smiling as you come up with an idea.

You open your car door and grab a pen from your center cup holder, then begin to write his name on the front; you don’t even realize you write _Kylo_ in cute cursive letters until it’s already done and you’re past the point of no return. You throw the pen across the car so it lands on the floor of the passenger side and close your car door, making your way back to the front door of the house and you slip the envelope under the door; hopefully he’ll see it and won't just step all over it with those gigantic black boots of his. You giggle to yourself and your semi-genius plan as you hop back in your car and make your way home.

*

Leia is hanging your maid of honor dress on the back of your bedroom door when you walk into the house and she regards you warmly as you pass by her. “You took a while to mail some invitations.” she says as you duck into your room and close the door slightly to change into your running clothes.

“Well,” you yell through the opening in the doorway as you pull your shirt over your head “I would have been done sooner, but some ginger moron on a motorcycle tried to kill me at the post office” you pull on your track pants and grab your running shoes before you open your door back up all the way and pass by Leia, she trails behind you asking further questions.

“What did he do throw a letter opener at you?” she said with a smirk on her face, Leia had always had a sarcastic sense of humor, and it made her all the more loveable.You pulled on your tennis shoes and gave Leia a knowing smile back before answering.

“No, he almost took me out trying to park at 45 miles an hour.” You stood up, put your headphones in and stretch your arms out above your head, getting ready to run. Turning around and facing Leia, you walk backwards out the door. “Anyway, I’ll only be out for an hour, I have homework to finish,” you say, and then Leia disappears from view as you walk out the door.

You start your running playlist and turn it up to max before you make your way down your driveway and turn right, heading for the park near your house. You don’t run very often, about once a week, but you love taking the time to think; to clear your head. Your mind began to drift back to the post office, back to the redhead with the blue eyes and to wondering why he was at the post office.

A loud rumbling sound overpowered your music, you figured it was just a modified car or a diesel truck or something passing by, no need to look. Although after a few minutes, the noise did not go away and you slowed to a stop before taking out your headphones and twisting your body around to look for the source of the sound. The sound had followed you closely behind as you ran, waiting for you to stop. You looked at the pitch black Harley that idled next to you, and then your eyes traveled up to its driver: long legs and a long, but thick and bulky torso to match. You knew who he was before he even took off his helmet to reveal his black hair.

 

Kylo.

 

You walked up to him as he dismounted his bike and turned to put his helemt down. The leatherjacket was the same one he wore when you first met, but there was lettering on them that you never noticed before: _‘Knights of Ren: Motorcycle Club’_ but all that followed was the name of the state. It didn’t say ‘Prospect’ like Gingerbreads did. He turned around and seemed startled to see that you were already on the other side of his bike.

“So you’re following me now?” You said, letting your headphones rest against your chest and crossing your arms in front of you. His upper body went slack as he let out a breathy and shaky laugh, and he leaned on the seat of his bike.

“Following you? No. Looking for you? Yes.” he reached in the inside of his jacket and pulled out the envelope you had just dropped off not thirty minutes ago. He looked at it and turned it in his hands, in which the envelope looked like nothing less than an index card. He held it up in the air, so the side with his name on his was facing toward you. “Nice handwriting by the way.” He chuckled again, and you could feel your cheeks getting hot. He thrust the envelope in your direction and held it in between his two long fingers.

“I don't need this so you can go ahead and take it back” Arrogance and a hint of something else dripped from his voice as he spoke, like he was so used to getting everything he wanted and having everyone listen to him. You stepped backwards and glared at him.

“You’re going to that fucking wedding, if I have to drag you there myself I will” you threatened, any anxiety you had towards him was gone and replaced with pure fury. You stood there, looking straight into those honey brown eyes as he kept holding the invitation in between the two of you. Neither of you backed down for quite some time until Kylo’s arm got tired of holding up the invitation and he threw it to the ground in anger, turning on his heel away from you and putting his hands on his hips in defeat. You walked closer to him, to where the invitation lay on the floor and picked it up, then you set it on his bike seat and shot a menacing gaze to the back of his head. A puff of smoke billowed up from where you stared, he must have lit up when you were picking the envelope up off the floor. He turned back around and his facial expression gave away his startled surprise at you getting so close without making a sound. You shoved the invitation back into his chest.

“You _will_ go to the wedding, you _will_ wear a suit, you _will_ have a nice time, and you _will_ help me pay for their honeymoon as a wedding present.” you scowled, and he just looked down at you, smirking and taking another puff of his cigarette.

“And what are you going to do to make me?” He was no longer smirking, but serious and glaring, as if he wanted you to bend to his every whim as if he expected you to melt in his honey glaze eyes. You huffed and backed away, and he began to smirk again, until he realized that you were coming around to his side of the bike with a murderous look in your eyes. You stopped right in front of him, inches away from being on top of him and he stood up straighter, trying to assert his dominance.

“Listen here, Your Majesty” You poked his chest harder between each phrase “In a little less than two weeks, you will be moving into _my_ home _,_ which means you will be playing by _my_ rules.” You inched closer to him, you could feel his breath on your face now, he smelled of cigarettes and cinnamon. “And I swear to god Kylo, if you don’t do everything to make your mother happy at this wedding. I _will_ make your life a living hell. Do you understand?” You have no idea where this sudden surge of assertiveness came from, but you love it. You hold your gaze on him and all he does is stare at you and you can’t really tell what emotion is is running through his face, but you tell yourself it’s awe.

“Fine.” he says softly, not leaving your gaze, though he leans in slightly “Under one condition” His eyes search your face and your expression changes from fierce to slightly confused. He reaches down under his seat compartment and pulls out a helmet, pushing it in your direction, you look down at the silver helmet in his hand and then back to him, his smirk is back.

“Get on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer but i cut a piece of it out because it fits better later in the story. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter though, its sort of fluff :)

You kept staring at the silver helmet, trying to figure out if this was just some elaborate prank or if he was serious. He nudged the helmet towards you again, his head tilted slightly down so he could meet your gaze. You had never ridden on a motorcycle before, the experience would be fun and you were curious as to what Kylo was planning to do with you. 

You reached out your hand and took the helmet from his hand and he smirked as you pulled it onto your head and latched it. He then proceeded to pull his own helmet over his head and swing his long leg over the motorcycle, seating himself before starting the bike with a loud rumbling noise. Kylos helmet covered his entire head, not even his hair stuck out and there was a visor that slid up so you could see just his eyes. He turned to your frozen frame, pulling on a pair of leather gloves as his eyes scanned you up and down. 

“You coming? Or what?” He yelled over the loud rumbling of the motorcycles engine and you snapped out of the trance that you were in and made your way over to the bike, swinging your leg over in the same fashion as he did and sat down on the seat of the rumbling bike. You couldn’t help but slip forward so your front was pressed into his back as the seat was not very long. As he felt you press up against him, he stiffened and his head snapped to the side to look at you in his peripheral vision, but you couldn’t tell what his facial expression was under the mask. He revved the motorcycle and moved one of his legs off the ground, then his head turned back to the side and he slid up his visor. “Hold onto me” His deep voice reverberated over the engine noises and then the motorcycle started forward and you almost slid off and hit the ground. You quickly wrapped your arms around his torso and tightened your grip as the bike picked up speed. 

You did your best to stay as far as you could from him in the very confined situation that you found yourself in and looked around at all of the blurring colors of the city as you passed by them; being on a motorcycle certainly was a whole other experience. Soon, the speed of the wind coming at you was starting to make your eyes water heavily and you refused to unwrap your hands from Kylo’s waist to rub at them for fear that you might fall off the motorcycle and die. Without even realizing it, you lower your head and rest your cheek against his back, closing your eyes and breathing in the smell of his leather jacket. In that moment, you wish he wasn’t about to become your brother and then guilt sets in because both Leia and your father deserve to be happy. The bike soon slows to a stop in front of an unmarked brick building in the middle of the shopping district and Kylo shuts off the engine before pulling off his helmet. You let go of his torso as his hair falls out of his helmet and lands around his shoulders, then you began to unlatch your own helmet. He stands and moves off the bike, then begins to walk towards the building while you were still struggling with the latch on your helmet.

“Where are we Kylo? I swear to god if you brought me to some weird strip club I’ll kill you” He turned around in his place and smirked at you before walking back to where you were still sitting on his bike.

“I think your exact words were ‘You will wear a suit or I’ll make your life a living hell” he gave you a smug look as he reached out and grabbed the helmet latch with one hand. His fingers brushed against your cheek as he tugged on the latch and it came loose, you felt your face begin to get hot in the spot he touched. Clearing your throat, you swung your leg over the bike and hopped off the seat, landing on your feet in front of him and taking the helmet back from his outstretched hand. “I’ve never bought a suit before, so I figured I might need some form of help” He walks backwards for a moment before turning back around and walking into the building. You follow him closely behind, bewildered at the fact that he was honestly asking for your help. 

“You’ve really never bought a suit? Not even for prom?” You ask, walking in the door behind him, he turns his torso slightly as he walks and gives you another one of his famous smirks before stopping at an empty front counter. 

“I didn’t go to prom” He leaned over the counter on his toned arms and looked around to see if anyone was working.

“Didn’t go to Prom? What kind of person doesn't go to prom?” You rested one elbow on the counter and turned your whole body towards him. He looked down at his arms and released a small breathy laugh. 

“The kind that’s serving 90 days in prison.” He said simply and before you could respond, a very short and pudgy man came walking out of the back of the store. You tore your bewildered gaze from the tall man in front of you and pointed it instead to the small man. He spoke with a slight Italian accent which you were sure was fake and just for dramatic effect, because when he asked how he could be of service, he sounded like he came straight from a Super Mario game.

“I need your best all black suit” The deep voice next to you rumbled, and the short man nodded then began to move to the back again to look for a suit that would meet Kylo’s needs. Until you spoke up and the short man stopped in his tracks, looking back at you and giving you a confused look; then you turned to Kylo with an annoyed expression on your face.

“You’re going to have to sacrifice your My Chemical Romance aesthetic for now, this is a wedding, not a funeral and you’re wearing a gray suit.” You moved your hands to your hips and raised your eyebrows at him, you were not going to budge on this one.

“Make it a dark gray suit and you’ve got a deal” he retorted back, the look in his eyes was playful but serious and you considered his counteroffer for a moment, your eyes never leaving his and then you held out your hand for him to shake. He took your hand with a small chuckle and his head turned toward the small man behind the counter. “Well, you heard the woman; bring me your best dark gray suit.” He was still shaking your hand as he spoke.

“Bring your best three!” you shouted to the very small and annoyed man who was now walking to the back room and you turned back to Kylo, who was still shaking your hand and now looking at you confused as to why you asked for three suits “You’ve gotta have options” you shrug in response and realize that you’ve stopped shaking hands, but he hasn't let go of your hand yet; and he doesn't until you clear your throat and glance down at your clasped hands. 

The man comes back with three suits, all in varying shades of dark gray and you take all of them from his grasp, shoving them in Kylo’s direction and then pushing him toward a fitting room, despite his protests.

“You’re not just going to buy a suit that you haven't tried on or gotten tailored you absolute fool” you say over his cries of resistance and close the fitting room door on him. You sit on the chair next to you and sigh in exhaustion from pushing around the human equivalent of bigfoot.

“I don’t see the point in trying on a suit that I’m only going to wear once and never look at again.” Kylo shouted over the fitting room door, you saw his arm extend over the top of the door as he pulled on a white shirt and you scoffed.

“So you’d rather go to your mother’s wedding looking like a heathen in an unfitted suit.” you shouted back as the small man who ran the store brought you a glass of champagne and you thanked him silently. For a small suit shop in an unmarked brick building, this place sure was accommodating. There was no more shuffling coming from the fitting room and the latch clicked.

“This is my favorite one out of the three, what do you think?” He asked as he opened the door and walked out of the fitting room. You looked up from your glass of champagne and felt your breath hitch; he was wearing the suit that was the darkest shade of gray out of all three suits and to your surprise, he wouldn’t have to get it tailored. It fit him really well, it wasn’t too tight around his chest or too small on his long legs. The only problem was that he had the first three buttons unbuttoned and he looked like an image straight out of one of those poorly written erotica novels; an image which now you were visualizing in great detail. 

“Good lord” was what you whispered under your breath before downing the entirety of your champagne and standing up. You made your way over to him and began buttoning the shirt up all the way. “You’re not Fabio, these buttons have to be done so you can wear a tie.” 

“A tie?  _ That _ was never part of the deal!” He exclaimed “And who the fuck is Fabio?” He said as you turned around and walked towards the table of ties located behind the chairs that you were seated at. You perused the ties as he followed you closely behind, saying your name and snapping his fingers to get your attention, you ignored all of this as you picked out a deep navy blue silk tie and wrapped it around his neck. 

“You can’t wear a suit without a tie.” you said to him softly, and he just stood there as you began to tie it in a Windsor knot around his neck. If he wanted to say anything else to you he didn’t say it. As you finished tying the knot around his neck and tightening it, he bent down ever so slightly so you could straighten the collar around the tie and just that subtle movement brought his face down far enough to where you could feel his breathing on your face. His eyes quickly flitted down to your lips and your hands froze at the base of his neck where the tie’s knot was. Your breathing got heavier as he inched closer to your lips and then you felt your breath hitch when his lips brushed against yours. 

You were about to let it happen, you were going to let him kiss you and then you remembered where you were, and why you were there. You took a step back and cleared your throat and he straightened up, pulling his jacket a bit closer to his body and giving you a soft smile, before walking over to the mirror.

“I like it” was all he said and then he went back into the fitting room and shut the door, as soon as he was out of sight, you touched the spot on your bottom lip that his brushed against and took a deep breath. ‘ _ He’s about to become your step brother, you can’t be doing this _ ’ you thought to yourself. After a beat, the door latched open and Kylo was back in his dark jeans and leather jacket and his expression…

The expression on his face was hard and cold as he walked to the front desk, with the suit and navy tie in hand. You watched as he paid, not saying one word to the small man behind the desk, and making very stiff movements as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and retrieved three $100 dollar bills from it. He tossed the bills on the counter and grabbed the garment bag that the small man put the suit and tie in, then abruptly turned around and walked towards and then out the door. You followed silently. 

He opened the compartment in the motorcycle that held his helmet and took it out, replacing it with the garment bag before slamming the console closed and pulling his helmet over his head. He grabbed the silver helmet that was hanging off the handlebars and without looking at you, thrust it in your direction with such a force that made you jump slightly. You took the helmet from his grasp and began to put it on as he mounted his bike and started it, then you got on the bike and held on. 

 

The ride home was tense. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So this is the longest chapter so far at 3.2k words.  
> \- This is probably the longest chapter i've written for anything but this chapter is very Important to me.  
> \- Also Poe Dameron makes an appearance here today laid ease I love a man.  
> \- Also also, sorry if it seems a bit choppy and like it jumps around a bit, there was so much going on in my head while writing that I couldn't think of transitional pieces
> 
> It gets a tad bit nsfw at the very end so if u don't like it just skip the last like 3 paragraphs
> 
> Happy reading :)

You rushed down the back hallway of the small chapel you were in as fast as you could in the deep navy dress and the heels you were wearing. As much as you loved the bridesmaid dress that you and Leia picked out, it really was not made for running in, the long flowy chiffon skirt would get caught in between your legs and the deep v-neck made your boobs look twice their size, which made for very uncomfortable sprinting, let alone running.

As you opened the door to the dressing room that Leia was in and walked in, out of breath and your feet starting to hurt from the running, Leia was pacing around the room nervously in her dress and wringing her hands together. Her dress was very simple, just a plain white flowy dress like yours with lace sleeves and lace bodice. Although she wasn't wearing her veil, that particular accessory was still hanging on the side of the mirror. You walked over to her and interrupted her mid-pace and held her nervous hands.

“The ceremony is starting in five minutes, are you okay?” Leia let out a nervous breath and her hands fell out of yours and to her sides. She set out a sigh of distress and plopped down on the chair behind her, holding her head in her hands. 

“Can you give me an unbiased opinion?” she asked, not removing her head from its position, you remained silent and still. “Do you think this is a good idea? Getting married at my age?” You let out a soft breath and kneeled down in front of where Leia was sitting, grabbing hold of her arms and pulling them down so she could look in your eyes.

“Are you happy?” you asked simply, she just stared at you. She was hoping you would give her a straight answer, but this wasn’t the kind of question you could say yes or no to. Leia would have to figure out her own feelings. “Does the thought of spending the rest of your life with my father make you happy? Do you feel like he makes you a better person? Do you feel like you make him a better person? Can you trust him with anything that your lives throw at you?” She simply kept staring at you as you threw all these questions her way and then it was silent for a moment as you let her consider her answer. 

“If the answer to any or all of these questions is yes...” you stood up and made your way over to the mirror where Leia’s short veil was hanging and took it in your hands, turning towards her. “...then put on this veil, and marry him.” You held the veil out towards her and she stood up, walking closer to you with a half-concerned look on her face. After a beat she smiled gently at you and turned around so you could fasten the veil into her silver-haired bun. When she turned back around, she was smiling brighter than she was when you walked in the room, and her smile got bigger when you pulled out two small bottles of tequila. 

“Now,” you said, handing her one of the small bottles and twisting the lid off of your own “Let’s get you married.” She twisted the lid off of her bottle and you both raised them in a silent toast before downing the contents of them. 

*

You stood in front of the chapel doors, waiting for the music to start and the doors to open; Luke and Leia were standing behind you and you heard Leia quietly tell Luke to get a grip because he couldn't stop crying and you chuckled softly.

You grabbed your small bouquet that was a twin to Leia’s very large bouquet and began to straighten your dress as the music began. You didn’t know why you had a nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach, it wasn’t you getting married; all you had to do was walk down the aisle and then stand behind Leia and look pretty. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes for a moment, opening them as the doors opened. Everyone turned in their seats and watched as you began to walk down the aisle, your navy dress flowing around your feet and disturbing the white rose petals on the ground. 

There he was. Sitting in the very first seat in the very first row, wearing a dark grey suit and a navy tie; with raven black hair and brown eyes. Kylo.

He watched you as you walked down the aisle and you saw from far away as his eyes quickly flitted up and down as you came closer. Though you only spared him half a glance, you could feel his gaze never leave you and felt it follow you all the way down the seemingly never-ending aisle. Finally, you reached the altar and you began to straighten your dress skirt again and pulled a stray rose petal off the bottom of it as the Wedding March began. Kylo’s gaze was still on you as he stood up with the rest of the chapel patrons; even as Leia began walking down the aisle, his gaze remained. Annoyed, you locked eyes with him and nudged your head towards the direction of his mother, signalling him to look at the bride. 

Leia was already halfway down the aisle by the time he moved his gaze towards her, he watched his mother with slight indifference on his face; though when she passed right in front of him, for a moment, you saw his eyes soften. 

Luke was still crying, even as he gave her away and you saw the resemblance as both Kylo and Leia rolled their eyes at him. 

As the ceremony began, you looked around the small chapel and noticed it was almost packed. You remembered freaking out and having to call the chapel and hotel ballroom last minute so make sure they could fit everyone when Leia told you she had decided to invite some old co-workers of hers. You watched as Leia and your father exchanged their vows and exchanged rings, and your heart swelled when you saw your father's eyes begin to water slightly. You were also aware of the fact that since the vows began, Kylo’s attention had been put back fully on you, and you were doing everything to avoid locking eyes with him; a feat to which you were succeeding.

Then came the ‘I Do’ and as Leia said hers to your father, you felt your eyes move against your will and lock eyes with the tall boy in the front row for only a few seconds. His breath hitched slightly and he looked down, breaking his gaze. 

As Leia and your father had their first kiss as a husband and wife, a happy and warm feeling filled your body; a feeling which was soon followed by a bizarre sinking feeling.

*

The reception was in a hotel ballroom about four blocks away from where the chapel was located. It wasn’t very big, but it wasn’t super small either, which was perfect because there was only about 50 people in attendance thanks you your dad’s family being so big and Leia having so many coworkers. While you sat and ate your dinner, you couldn’t stop replaying the ceremony in your head; Why would he watch you the whole ceremony and then when you finally looked at him, why did he stop? You took a deep breath as you put the last bite of your food in your mouth and began to scan the room, not exactly sure what you were looking for. Your father and Leia were sitting in their seats in the middle of the room,  they had just finished their first dance a few minutes ago and were now whispering to each other like elated newlyweds which elicited a smile out of you, ; You spotted Luke over by the cake, looking around to make sure no one was looking and swiping his finger across the frosting and eating it. He locked eyes with you and you laughed at his nervous reaction to being caught. You kept scanning the room, it was full of people you didn’t know and also people that you knew but didn’t care enough to try and make small talk with. ‘ _ He’s not here yet’  _ the voice in the back of your head pointed out, and you silenced it. You weren’t even looking for him in the first place, you were just trying to gauge who had come to the wedding. 

You took another deep breath and downed the wine in your glass before the voice in your head had the ability to call you a liar.

The DJ started a slow dance and everyone made their way to the dance floor, finding partners and holding each other close. You stood still by your table, watching everyone sway to the beat and hugging your chest. You knew you probably wouldn’t get asked to dance the first time around because usually everyone assumes that the maid of honor is spoken for, so when you heard a deep and raspy voice behind you ask you to dance, you jumped slightly.

Although, when you turned around, the deep voice wasn’t the one you thought it was. A curly haired man about your height stood before you. He had a charming smile and a bit of stubble that peppered his tan skin and his hand was held out to you.

“Um, Sure” you took his outstretched hand and he led you to the dance floor, pulling you closer but not close enough to make you uncomfortable. As you swayed to the music, introduced himself as Poe Dameron, an old co-worker of Leia’s, and you asked him why he would ask a complete stranger to dance.

“It’s against my morals to let a pretty girl stand alone during a slow dance” He smiled, and his response made you laugh.

That's when you saw him. You had glanced past Poe’s shoulder briefly, and he was staring at you. Though when you met his eyes, he looked away and then suddenly started moving towards the door; you watched as he left, pulling a lighter and a small rectangular box from his suit pocket and wearing a frustrated look on his face. You focused your attention back to Poe who was saying something about his hobby of flying, but you weren’t fully listening until you caught the very end of his statement.

“...would you like me to take you flying sometime?” Was the only part you heard, and it shocked you. Was this guy you’ve only known for about 5 minutes really asking you out on a date? All you could manage to say in response was “Maybe” and the next thing you knew he had gone back to your table with you and was writing his phone number down on a napkin.

As the night got later, the reception got wilder, and now, Leia was on the stage tapping the microphone with one hand and holding her bouquet in the other. 

“All the unmarried women in the room, please get on the dance floor for the bouquet throw”  

And suddenly the room was in chaos as women scrambled towards the middle of the dancefloor, drinks were spilled and you were sure there were a few toes stepped on. You were standing in the middle of the crowd of women, but towards the back; this was the part of the reception you loathed, but as the maid of honor had to participate in despite the risk of bruising and hair pulling that came with it. The tension in the room heightened as Leia turned around and began to count to three, and then everything happened in a blur. The bouquet got thrown, you and every other lady on the floor reached up, and the next thing you knew, you had a bouquet in your hands and every woman's glares were directed at you.

“Okay ladies, clear the floor now” Leia said into the microphone “Now all the unmarried men come to the dance floor for the garter throw.” Leia’s voice echoed through the sound system and a blush creeped up your face. Leia’s family had a tradition that whichever man caught the garter, got to put the garter on the woman who caught the bouquet. In front of everyone. As you walked off the dance floor, you heard you father count to three and then scrambling as the garter was thrown.

When you looked back too see who had caught the garter, you saw everyone staring at a tall man, in a dark grey suit and navy tie. You wanted to throw the bouquet away and hide when your father laughed into the mic and said that the garter tradition would not be happening after all. The entire situation overall made you want to jump off the roof of the building, now all the wedding guests would probably try to ask you how you felt about how inappropriate it was that Kylo participated in the garter throw when his step sister had won the bouquet and you knew that your response would be a combination of blushing and gibberish. So ultimately you decided that in order to avoid anymore embarrassment, you would avoid Kylo for the rest of the night. 

The next thing on the wedding agenda was the cutting of the cake, and after Leia asked who ate frosting off the cake and Luke was nowhere to be found, she and your father took a slice out of it, weaving their arms around each other and exchanging cake slices; and then Leia smashed the rest of the slice in your father's face before bursting out in a laugh that filled the whole room before a slow song did.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Poe walking towards you again, and you turned in his direction just before a navy blue tie obstructed your vision. Kylo stood in front of you, looking down at you with a slight smirk. He held his hand out to you in silent proposal, and though every cell in your body was screaming in protest, you took his hand and allowed him to lead you to the dance floor.

He pulled you in and rested his other hand on your lower back, sending tingles up your spine as you rested your free hand on his shoulder and you both began to sway to the beat. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

“So, I see you’ve already made a new friend.” His voice was slightly annoyed and he wasn’t looking at you when he talked but you knew he was wearing the same frustrated look that he had at the suit shop.

“You mean Poe?” you looked up at him and he scoffed.

“Poe Dameron. I never liked that fucker.”

“You know him?” your eyebrows knit together in confusion and he titled his face down at you. 

“Of course I know him, He used to work with my mother.” He said simply, you could smell the cigarette he’d had earlier on his breath. He always smelled the same, like cigarettes and cinnamon. “He was always telling girls around the office that he would take them flying and he was always so suave and charismatic—“

“You sound like  _ you’re _ in love with him” you interrupted with a half chuckle and he sneered down at you.

“My point is that he breaks hearts and he breaks them often. Nobody likes a flyboy.” His disdain for the man seeped through his every word and you couldn’t tell if he was just jealous that you danced with him or if Poe had done something that cut Kylo down to his core.

“Don’t go getting all overprotective brother on me now.” Was all you said in response, trying to lighten the mood and when he pulled back before the song ended, you thought you just made him mad again but then he didn’t let go of your hand and began pulling you off the dance floor.

“Come on, there’s something I want to do” was all he said as he led you toward the door that went out to the main lobby of the hotel. 

Your mind was racing, what could he possibly want to do that he couldn’t do in the ballroom? His grip got tighter as you walked, not allowing for any sort of resistance at all and he led you through a pair of big brown doors before he stopped and let go of your hand. He had taken you to a private seating area that was probably used for meetings and club brunches. 

“Sit down on one of the chairs please.” he said softly while turning around to lock the door. Every fiber of your being was screaming at you to not comply, to resist, _ ‘he’s your step brother’ _ they screamed. But you sat on the chair, ignoring what they were telling you and watched him as he turned around, nervousness and a hint of something else passing over his face and he took a deep breath. 

“Before you freak out, I just want to say that this is a family tradition and traditions are really important to me and I understand that it’s weird due to our situation but it just doesn’t feel right to end this night without it.” He rambled, it all came out in one breath and he just stood there, watching your reaction; but all you were was confused.

“What...are you talking about?” You looked up at him, you were expecting something wired to happen, but you weren’t expecting Kylo the Badass Biker to lock you in a room and word vomit all over you. He just kneeled down.

“Just stay still…” He slightly lifted your skirt. “...and don’t make any noise.” That was when his head disappeared under your skirt. You had no idea what he was doing, or what he was planning to do and you almost started panicking, but then you felt something lacy slide up your leg.

As the garter made its way up your leg, you felt the very tips of Kylo’s fingers around it and goosebumps were left in the trail of the garter. It went higher and higher up your leg and you found yourself thanking god that you shaved them for the wedding; your breathing got heavier the higher the garter and his touch went, and when he got to just above the midpoint of your thigh, he stopped.

When he let go of the garter, you felt his fingertips softly brush the crotch of your underwear and you didn’t know if it was intentional, or if it was just an accident due to the size of his hand; but in that instant, all the heat in your body rushed to that one spot. He slid out from under your skirt and stood up, then shooting you with one of those famous smirks, turned around unlocked the door and walked out. 

You sat there on the chair for a moment trying to decipher what had just occurred, and after playing it over in your mind several times, you got up off the chair and left in search of a drink. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, I've been experiencing some major writers block and I had no idea where i was going to take this chapter for a long time. Idk when'll be updating next because I'm working for the next two days and I have an art project to do but I'll try to have it up before a week has gone by. 
> 
> \- I've never been piss drunk or hungover before so I'm sorry if my writing of that experience is in accurate shjhjskjs
> 
> *NOTE* It gets major NSFW near the middle/end so please proceed with caution.
> 
> *EXTRA NOTE* I haven't written an nsfw scene in like 3ish years so dont @ me if it's bad lmao

You didn’t know what time it was, but you knew that Leia and your father had already left. On their way to their hotel and then tomorrow they would leave for the honeymoon that you and Kylo so graciously gifted them. As you stumbled around the almost empty ballroom, you downed the last couple drops of alcohol that was in your bottle and set it down on the nearest table next to you. Everything was sort of a blur now, you couldn’t remember who had left, and you couldn’t remember how you were going to get home. The only thing you could remember was the thing you were trying to forget. The whole scenario, no matter how much you drank, would not leave your brain. It was like it was permanently engraved there and forcing you see it over and over again. You picked up a half drunk bottle of beer on a table that hadn’t been cleared yet and took a swig. The beer was still semi-cold, it must have belonged to someone who had just recently left before the bar closed. 

You heard a door open and turned in it’s direction to see the backside of a dark grey suit exiting the ballroom before the door closed. This was your chance to confront him without anyone else around; you swayed towards the door and took another drink from the pre-owned bottle before pushing the door open as soon as it shut and walking into the lobby area where Kylo was walking out the door.

“Ky-lo” his name came out slurred as you made your way outside. He was walking towards his bike and you were walking towards him, heels clacking loudly on the concrete. He looked confused, knitting his eyebrows together before saying your name and turning all the way towards you. You flicked the top of the beer bottle towards him as you began to speak and some of the liquid splashed out, missing him barely and splattering down to the cement. 

“Are you okay? How much have you had to drink?” He looked from the beer splatter on the ground back up to you and came slightly closer before you pointed at him with the beer bottle again and he jumped back, trying to avoid getting splashed with alcohol. 

“You think you’re so charming don’t you? You think you can just waltz into my life, and become my  _ brother _ ,” he flinched, and you continued. “And then not even an hour into our parents marriage and you start…start..” you took another swig of the beer, which was now getting warm. 

“Start what?” His voice was tight, and husky. Even in your drunken haze you could tell you were making him mad and you smirked to yourself. Feeling bold, you began walking closer to him and eventually got into his face.

“You start fucking with my emotions. Making me feel things that aren’t real. I don’t know what your goal is, but I’m not going to let you make a fool out of me. I'm not going to play whatever stupid game you’re trying to pla–” You were cut off as his hands grasped the sides of your face and pulled you in, his lips shutting you up. You could taste the cigarettes on his breath clashing and merging with the alcohol on yours as he pushed his tongue in your mouth. After a beat you dropped the beer bottle in your hand and upon hearing it shatter to the ground, succumbed; you rested your hands on his waist as he held his grip firm on your face and began to deepen the kiss, slightly biting your lip without ever breaking the contact. It went on for what felt like hours, both of you savoring the feel of each others lips on one another until he finally pulled away, breathing heavily. 

“Was that real enough for you?” He asked softly, brushing his fingers across your cheeks where they lay and looking down at you with soft eyes. All you could do was stare at him as you felt something inside of you start to stir; you cracked a small, subtle smile at him before leaning to the side and letting the contents of your stomach flow out of you and onto the bushes next to you; he held both you and your hair as you continued to get sick all over the flowers.

When your stomach was empty and your dignity was shattered, you stood up somewhat straight; Kylo was holding his hands out at your sides, and looking at you with half concern and half humor.

“You okay?” He looked into your eyes and there was a glint of playfulness in them that you had never seen before and he was smirking at you, which was odd considering the situation. Also, it wasn’t his normal cocky smirk, it was more of an  _ ‘I can’t believe you just puked after I kissed you’  _ kind of smirk, like he was laughing at you. Your stomach hurt from all the convulsing it just and your brain also hurt from all of the dizzying events of the day.

“Yeah-h..” you said, still slurring a bit and stumbling to try and get your balance. You groaned and held your head as Kylo started multiplying and spinning and you felt yourself start to get woozy. “Ky…” you breathed out before you felt your legs give and you started your descent towards the floor. The last thing you remember is a pair of strong arms wrapping around your waist. 

*

Your head was pounding, and you wanted to kill whoever had broken the shutter on the window that was now allowing light to stream into your room and directly into your eyesight. You looked around groggily, registering your own room as your surroundings and trying to remember how you got there;slowly you began to sit up, holding your head as it pounded and looked around your room more. You were still in your dress from the wedding except your shoes were off and lying across the room near your closet and you also noticed two aspirin and a glass of orange juice sitting on your bedside table. 

After taking the aspirin and drinking half of the orange juice in the glass, you felt confident enough in yourself to stand up and try walking around. It took a few seconds to get your bearings, but eventually your were able to move around your room freely and you soon set off in search of evidence of how you had gotten home. 

Your bare feet padded out into the hallway between your room and the soon-to-be occupied guest room and began moving in the direction of the kitchen where, upon entering, you saw a freshly showered Kylo sitting at the breakfast nook, drinking a cup of coffee and scrolling through his phone. His Knights of Ren jacket was hanging on the chair he was sitting at and his helmet was placed on the counter near him. When he saw you, he lightly put his coffee cup down and shut off his phone, pushing off the barstool and coming towards you. 

“Well, good morning.” He bounded towards you, boots making a soft thud against the tiled kitchen floor and held both of your shoulders. After a beat, he pushed a stray hair out of your face and behind your ear and regarded you with a soft expression. “How are you feeling?” He asked, looking down slightly to meet your eyes. You stepped back a bit, so that he was no longer touching you and gave him a weird look. 

“Why are you acting so weird?” Was all you said before moving backwards from him slightly and then turned towards the refrigerator. He didn’t respond, he just watched you as you moved through the kitchen looking for something to eat with his hands at his sides. You pulled out some of the leftovers from a few nights before and popped them in the microwave, then went back to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before moving back over to the microwave and leaning on the counter. Kylo moved back towards the barstool he was sitting at and grabbed his jacket off the back of it before shrugging it on, grabbing his helmet and pocketing his phone. 

“I have an errand to run.” He said curtly, before silently moving towards the direction of the door. You watched as he went, his back tense and his hand running through his hair and you heard him let out a sigh of exasperation when something came over you to speak. 

“I had a weird dream about you last night.” your voice rang over the sound of the microwave beeping and he stopped dead in the entrance of the kitchen, you continued as his back remained turned to you. “It was dark, and you were wearing your suit and you like, kissed me.” You pulled the leftovers out of the microwave as you spoke and moved to sit at the other end of the same breakfast nook he was previously sitting at. You weren’t going to tell him about this stupid dream at all, you were going to keep it to yourself; but part of you wanted him to know, part of you wanted him to tell you that it wasn’t a dream. You sat there staring at his back, the red, white and black club colors on his jacket screaming at you in the silence when he turned his head to the side slightly and you felt your heartbeat quicken as you prepared for his response. 

“Yeah, that is weird.” His response was clipped, and without another word he disappeared into the hallway and out the door. 

*

You ate your leftovers in a solemn mood, before deciding that you really needed a shower since you smelled like stale alcohol and sweat. You stepped down off the barstool and put your dirty dishes in the sink and set off in the direction of the bathroom, stripping down and out of your dress to just your underwear as you walked down the hallway and through the bathroom door. Hanging your dress on the door hook, you moved to open the linen cabinet and pulled out a towel, then finished stripping down to nothing before wrapping yourself in it and turning towards the shower, opening the door to it and turning the knobs to let the water flow down and let steam fill the room. 

Soon, you hang your towel on the towel rack next to the shower and step in, letting the warm water overtake your tired body, letting it wash away all of the grime and tiredness from the previous night. Then, pushing out a deep and harsh breath, you grabbed the shampoo bottle off the shelf and squeezed its contents onto your hand before closing the bottle and placing it back where you got it. You couldn’t stop thinking about the dream you had last night, it was so detailed and vivid, it could have been real, you hoped it had been real;  _ although Kylo decimated that hope with his confirmation that it was in fact a dream _ , you thought as you conditioned and rinsed your hair. 

You began lathering your body up with body soap and closed your eyes as the image of the dream floated into your mind again, but this time, every feeling was heightened as your lathered hand traveled further down your stomach and came to rest between your thighs. The dream took on a mind of its own as you began rubbing your fingers in circles on your clit and imagining Kylo kissing you as before, but this time 

_ his lips were moving off yours and moving down to your neck, with his hand moving from your cheek to your hair, pulling it slightly to bend your neck to the side as he continued kissing, biting, sucking.  _

A small moan escaped from your lips as you began to increase your speed, bucking your hips upward.

_ His other hand began moving down your stomach, slowly and you could feel yourself aching for it as he got lower and lower, your breathing got heavy as the hand that was grasping your hair moved down to cup your breast and his lips began moving back from your neck in the direction of your lips. _

You spread your legs further apart and the water began to turn cold, you began grinding on your hand to try and reach your climax. 

_ His hand got lower on your torso and in a matter of seconds he slipped his hand under the leg slit of your dress before pushing your underwear to the side and sliding his long fingers along the entrance of your pussy. As his lips reconnected with yours, he bit softly on your lower lip before you felt one of his fingers slide inside of you.  _

That was all you needed. Letting out a loud moan, your body clenched under the cold running water as you rode out your orgasm, feeling the blissful release of it. You slowed the circular motion of your hand on your clit as the last few waves of climax rippled through your body and you relaxed, letting out a few soft moans as you closed your eyes and let the cold water run over you.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made you jump, and Kylo’s deep voice was heard over the running water, asking if you were alright. Without answering, you shut off the shower head and opened the shower door, pulling the towel off the rack and wrapping it around you. 

When you swung the bathroom door open, he was standing there with concern on his face and you just pushed past him, feeling your face heat up with the memory of what you had just done and who you had imagined while doing it screaming in your mind. He trailed after you as you made your way to your room.

“I heard you cry out when I walked in the house, I thought you had fallen in the shower or something.”

“I’m fine, I just…” you racked your brain trying to find an excuse “.. I hit my elbow against the wall of the shower” You replied as you walked into your room and grabbed the door handle, pulling on it to shut it. But Kylo stuck his hand out and stopped the door mid-close, and you turned around, glaring at him. He stared at you, an expression of concern still on his face and you let out an exasperated sigh. “Really, Kylo, I’m fine. Not that you really care.” You walked closer to him and grabbed the door, pushing it against his grip. “I would like to change” You strained as you pushed. “Why did you even come back here anyway?” You pushed again, and this time he let go, causing the door to jolt forward and you to lose your balance slightly and as you gripped the door for catch yourself, you looked up at the tall boy in front of you and glared. 

“I had to finish moving the rest of my things in.” Was all he said as he walked away from your bedroom door and towards the room across from you. As he opened the door, you barely saw a glimpse of some stacked boxes along the bedroom wall before he slammed his door shut. 

You slammed yours in response and then leaned against it, sinking to the floor and holding your head in your hands. You knew he was moving in right after the wedding, but you figured he’d wait a day or two before actually staying here. You lifted your head up out of your hands and banged it against the door, trying to get that blasted dream to disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!  
> I was super determined to get a chapter uploaded today for you guys to enjoy.  
> -Also if its not Valentines Day anymore where you live I'M SORRY i'm on pst time and everything here happens last.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i hope you all highly anticipate the next chapter bc,,,,, its gonna be good. 
> 
> Happy Reading!! :)

It had been hours since your shower and it was dark outside now; you had spent the majority of the day in your room, only leaving when you knew the Kylo was in his room and you could go to the bathroom without confrontation. You had promptly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants after Kylo had stormed into his room and you had been laying on your bed, watching Netflix and trying to forget everything that had happened since he had come into your life: the almost kiss at the suit shop, garter-gate, the dream, and the shower incident. If there was a line that determined how much you could fantasize about your stepbrother, you were pretty sure that after today, you crossed it. 

Your stomach growled, you hadn’t eaten for fear that you might run into him in the kitchen and embarrassment would ensue, but it had become quiet in the house and you hoped that he had fallen asleep and you could pig out without him walking in on you. Silently, you padded out onto the tile floor and through the archway that led into the kitchen; you could hear your stomach growling as you got closer and closer to the fridge, but before you could open the refrigerator door, a voice rang out. 

“Well, look who decided to show her pretty face.” It wasn’t Kylo’s voice, but it sounded familiar. You turned around, with one hand still on the door handle and saw a tuft of ginger hair illuminated in the light of the television. He was sitting next to Kylo, who had slid his attention from the tv to you and now both brown and blue eyes were watching you intently from the couch. There was another slightly older and hairier man on the couch next to Kylo, eating a chicken leg and paying no attention to you whatsoever. You turned back around, facing the interior of the refrigerator and silently grabbed a few things without really paying attention, you just wanted to be in and out as fast as you could before he had the chance to get near you and talk to you; When you turned around, arms full of various food and a bag of carrots hanging from your mouth you promptly bumped into a firm chest, causing that bag to fall from your mouth and onto the floor. He smirked down at you, and didn’t budge from his position in front of you, not even when you squatted down to pick up the bag of carrots and set them on the counter in front of you which caused you to reach around his large frame and bring your body closer to his than you wanted it to be

“Please get out of my way, Kylo.” you muttered slightly under your breath, then looked back to where the two men were sitting, “Don’t you have to get back to your date with Gingersnap and Bigfoot over there?” You laughed as he stiffened slightly, and he glared at you as you slipped past him. As you walked through the kitchen and towards the hallway that led to your room, you turned slightly to look at the other two men on the couch, the older guy was fast asleep with a half-eaten chicken leg in his hand; the ginger one was still watching you intently as you moseyed past and you looked away when you made eye contact. Suddenly, you stopped right before disappearing down the hallway and turned halfway in Kylo’s direction.

“Carrot Top almost ran me over at the post office the other day, just thought you should know.” And then you disappeared down the darkness of the hallway and into your room before you heard Kylo start to shout; all you heard before you closed the door was a very loud “What?!” followed by a string of vulgar insults which made you laugh at the gingers expense. 

You sat on your bed and spread the various food items out in front of you. There wasn’t really anything you could make into a solid meal, and you really didn’t feel like going back out there to try and cook something now that the shouting had gotten louder and you heard a beer bottle shatter as it was thrown, Kylo most likely being the culprit. You didn’t think that you almost getting run over by one of his friends would make him this mad, especially when he seemed to show hardly any kind of emotional feeling towards you before. 

_ ‘He was nice to you this morning’  _  the voice inside your head reminded you, although you managed to equate that to side effects of having his morning coffee, everyone is nicer after their first cup of coffee. You got up and changed from your sweatpants into the large t-shirt you slept in and moved the food off the bed, stretching out under your covers and hoping that falling asleep would rid you of your hunger so you wouldn’t be tempted to go back into the kitchen. As your eyes drooped, your stomach growled and after a while, you fell asleep to images of hot cooked food, and Kylo’s shouting voice. 

 

*

You started awake with pain in your stomach, the emptiness sending shooting bolts through your abdomen and you scooted off your bed slowly, clutching your stomach and making your way to the bedroom door. You paused for a moment and pressed your ear against the door to try and gauge whether or not anyone was still up and about and cracked your door slightly when you heard silence. There was nothing, no trace of any movement of any kind anywhere in the house; you opened your door a bit more to peer across the hallway to Kylo’s closed door. Your stomach growled again, sending pain throughout your whole torso, and you decided that you had better go into the kitchen before you died of hunger. 

You slipped very carefully into the kitchen, making sure not to make any sort of noise that might stir the sleeping giant and made straight for the refrigerator. Opening the door carefully, so as to not make too much noise, and began rummaging through the fridge for anything you could stuff in your mouth. You grabbed several leftovers and ripped open the tops of the containers holding them, then turned to the utensil drawer behind you and grabbed a spoon, digging into the container hungrily before pulling out another container and repeating your actions. 

As you finished devouring the leftover food that was in your kitchen, you tossed the containers into the sink and went back to the fridge, pulling out a can of whipping cream and spraying it into your mouth as you moved to sit on top of your table and placed your gaze towards Kylo’s door. 

You had to figure out what you were going to do about this situation, you didn’t know how long he’d be living here and you certainly were not looking forward to spending your entire summer holiday locked in your room because you couldn’t stand to be near your houseguest. Not to mention the rather unspeakable feelings you could feel brewing in the pit of your stomach whenever you looked at him, something needed to be done about those as well, they had to be nipped in the bud. You sprayed some more whipped cream into your mouth, and almost as if he had heard your thoughts, the door to Kylo’s room opened and made you jump. 

He sauntered into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of black pajama pants and running his hand through his messy hair. He didn’t seem to notice you as he rubbed his eyes and walked straight to the refrigerator that you were standing at moments ago, although, you could tell he wasn’t very graceful when half asleep because when he jerked open the door, several sauce bottles fell out of the door shelves and onto the floor, causing a giggle to bubble up out of your throat and give away your presence in the room. 

His head jerked up, suddenly awake and alert and you could hear his breath hitch as his eyes landed on you. Though the room was dark, you could see his eyes trail down your body, coming to rest on your naked legs, which were illuminated in the moonlight streaming through the windows. He closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms and making his biceps seem bigger than they already are. You shot another spray of whipped cream into your mouth and locked eyes with him. 

“Don’t you own a pair of sleeping pants?” His voice rang out through the darkness, his voice was deep and husky, and still filled with a sleepy tone. You swallowed the whipped cream that was in your mouth and wiped whatever had spilled out onto your chin before letting out a chuckle.

“Don’t you own a shirt?” By now, your eyes had adjusted to the lack of light in the kitchen and you saw as he looked down at the floor in a silent laugh and then moved away from the fridge, letting his arms fall to his sides and starting slowly towards you.

“What are you doing up so late?” He asked as he walked closer and stopped right in front of the spot on the table that you were sitting on top of. You looked at him, now able to see him even clearer due to his closeness. He looked breathtaking when he was tired, almost as if the hard exterior he always wore was nonexistent and all the was left was the soft inside. He crossed his arms again and tilted his head down in the way he did when he was trying to look at you at your eye level. All you did in response to his question was spray a bit of whipped cream onto your finger and put it in your mouth, sucking the whipped cream off slowly. You were just trying to savor more of the whipped cream without making a mess all over your face until you saw Kylo’s eyes darken and heard him let out a soft but heavy breath; at that point you proceeded to pull your finger out of your mouth slowly and gave it a slow lick, avoiding Kylo’s eye’s the entire time and pretending you were oblivious to the reaction you were eliciting from him. You allowed him a short moment to collect himself.

“I was hungry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” You looked over at him finally and he was still watching you with lust filled eyes, moving slightly closer to you and leaning on one hand on the table.

“I’m a light sleeper, don’t worry.” As he responded, his hand reached over to yours, trying to grab the can of whipped cream that you were holding. You pulled it out of reach and his hand fell back, empty and he breathed in slight exasperation.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but this is my whipped cream.” You sprayed some more into your mouth and smiled at him, mouth full. 

“You can’t spare just a little bit? I’m a growing boy.” He smiled slightly and stepped even closer, pushing himself against the edge of the table and you replied through the laughter that rang through your voice and straightened up, bringing you close enough to him to feel his body heat.

“I don’t think you’ve got much more growing to do, but if you insist.” You pointed the can towards his open mouth and pushed down on the nozzle and the whipped cream took on a mind of its own; spraying into his mouth as well as all over his chin. He laughed as he brought his hand up to wipe the sugary assailant off his face and you noticed a bit of stray whipped cream on his neck; at this moment, an idea popped into your head.

_ ‘If you do something, out of the blue just to see how it felt, then maybe you would be able to finally push the inappropriate thoughts about your stepbrother out of your head once and for all.’  _

You thought this to yourself as he finished wiping the whipped cream off his chin and licking it off his hand. Then he looked at you, connecting with your eyes and scrunching his eyebrows together just slightly in confusion of the look that was passing across your face. Before he could ask you any kind of question that would make you second guess yourself, you took action. 

You leaned over while still sitting on the table, ducked your head down under his jaw and connected your tongue to his neck, licking off the whipped cream that settled there. He tensed at this unexpected action and as you pulled away, you met his surprised look with innocent eyes. You both stayed still and silent for a few moments and with each passing silence you found yourself growing bolder; locking eyes with Kylo, you slid off your place on the table and stood in front of him. You felt your heartbeat grow quicker as he looked down at you and saw as his eyes slid down to your lips and then back up to your eyes as he leaned in. You stood still, watching his face get closer to yours and just before your lips could connect with each other, the sound of whipped cream being sprayed was heard. His eyes shot open as he looked down at his stomach where there was now a dotted line of whipped cream tracing down, starting from his ribs down to his waistband. His gaze came back to rest on you and you looked at him innocently for a moment before smirking and sinking down, connecting your mouth with his torso.

You slowly began sucking the whipped cream off his body, feeling his breathing get heavy as you got lower down his stomach. You looked up at him as you got closer to his waistband and you watched as he ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to contain his frantic breathing.

The whipped cream was dripping now and remnants of the spots you had already cleaned off were running down his body. As you nipped and sucked at the last spot of whipped cream right above the waistband of his black pants, he let out a small, soft moan and you felt that same hot feeling in the pit of your stomach as you felt when he slid the garter onto your leg. With a hot breath, you ran your tongue up the length of his abs, licking the leftover whipped cream off his body and stood up straight, ignoring the boner protruding from his pajamas. 

Realizing you had stopped, he opened his eyes and watched as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and then letting out a long breath, you smiled.

“Well, goodnight.” You said simply and then turned, moving across the cold tile floor and out of the kitchen, leaving him standing frozen where he was as you slipped out into the hallway and back into your room. 

You shut your door and leaned against it, listening for movement out in the hallway and after a moment heard the soft patter of bare feet against the floor. Your plan hadn’t worked as you thought it would since you were hoping that he would come to your room and finish what you had started. The movement had stopped, and you figured he had left you to finish yourself off when you realized that you didn’t hear a door shut. Turning to face your door, you placed a hand on the knob and then leaned your head against the frame, trying to think rationally despite the feelings that were brewing within you. You let out a long and deep breath as you heard shuffling out in the hallway again and finally, you pulled open your door. 

He was standing there, his hand raised in a fist and ready to knock. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh it's finally here!!! the FUCK chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to come finally, but in my opinion, it's worth the wait.
> 
> also sorry if you got a notification that I updated 3 times, I didn't my ao3 is just on crack
> 
> \- I haven't written smut in so long so pls don't @ me if its shit lmao
> 
> This chapter is very graphic in terms of sexual activity, so please read with caution and if you're under 18 I wouldn't recommend reading ahead

You stood there, with one hand on the door handle and one at your side. It was completely silent in the house except for the sound of your breathing and his and you both stood there, silent and breathing, staring into each other's eyes. In an instant, you lunged towards each other with him grabbing your face as he had done in your dream, which didn’t seem so much like a dream anymore and he pulled you in, making your lips meet with a great force.

You moved hungrily forward and both of you stumbled out of your doorway and into the dark hall, your lips never leaving each other. His hands moved down to your hips as you both moved farther across the hallway and towards his bedroom door and you weren’t sure when, but you had switched positions and he was pushing you towards his room rather than pulling you. His hands were firm on your hips as he moved you and you felt his fingers dig into your skin as you bit his lip slightly, in response, he growled out a moan and you found yourself being pushed up against the wall next to his door and his body was pressing fully against yours, all the while, never releasing your lips from his.

His hands traveled down your hips to your thighs where the hem of your t-shirt rested and you slowly felt the tips of his fingers slide up and under the shirt before his bare hands slid over the skin of your hips and came to a stop on your bare ass. You felt his sharp intake of breath as he moved his lips from yours down, trailing kisses along your jawline and sliding his hands back and forth from your hips to your ass; then suddenly, he stopped when he got to your ear and you felt his warm breath on your neck as he spoke.

“No underwear? You really are quite the prick tease,” You felt pressure as both of his hands traveled back to your ass and squeezed hard. “Aren’t you?” A small moan escaped your lips and he was back at your neck again, although this time you felt him biting and sucking at your skin and your breathing got harder and faster with the sensation. His hands traveled forwards and upwards as he felt the bare skin of your sides and pushing the shirt up higher, leaving you exposed and vulnerable. 

After a few minutes of him not moving except for slowly creating love bites along your neckline, you had become impatient. Full of anticipation and lust, you reached for the hemline of your shirt and pulled it up and over, forcing Kylo to move backward as you pulled the shirt over your head. Letting the fabric fall to the floor, you looked over at him through the dim light and watched as his eyes trailed hungrily over your naked body. A soft “fuck” left his lips and he started towards you again, grabbing your face and pulling you in as he did before. His hands traveled down your body and stopped at your thighs before he bent down and pulled them out from under you, wrapping your legs around his waist; your heartbeat quickened as your bare chest rubbed against his. Still kissing you, he removed one hand from where he held you and reached for the doorknob, swinging the door to his room open. 

You were still kissing him as he walked and then suddenly he broke the contact before throwing you down onto his mattress. You laid there, bare skin against his duvet and looked at him, breathing heavily. He looked down at you on his bed hungrily and gave you his famous smirk before sinking down to his knees and running his hands up and down your thighs.

“I’ve wanted to taste your sweet pussy ever since I walked in that front door.” His voice was deep and without another word he grabbed the back of your knees and pulled, bringing your pelvis to the edge of the bed and hooking your legs over his shoulder. 

“You’ve been a bad girl,” He turned his head slightly and began kissing up the inside of your right leg slowly, sucking a bit more with every kiss until he got to the top of your thigh and stopped, raising his head to look at you breathing heavily and smirking again. “You’re always parading around here, telling me what to do.” He turned his head again and began kissing up your left leg the same way he did before and you began writhing in anticipation, he tightened his grip on your legs in response. 

“So impatient,” he said, sucking another mark onto your leg before righting himself in between your legs and moving his head forward slightly, at the last moment his eyes flicked up at you and he smirked once more. Seconds later, you felt his tongue on your stomach licking a hot, wet stripe from your belly button up to your chest; your breathing was heavier now and he hovered over you, his face right over yours. 

“I know you’ve wanted it too.” he eyes searched your face as the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a half smile. “I would have done something at the wedding. After you danced with that flyboy I so badly wanted to take you into the bathroom and fuck a lesson into you.” A soft moan escaped your lips at his words as he dipped his head down and began to softly suck at your one of your nipples while taking the other one in his hand and fondling it; your longing for his touch grew as you felt yourself begin to ache for some kind of friction, you bucked your hips up. Swiftly, he stopped what he was doing and grabbed your chin in response, bringing his face level with yours and looking into your eyes. 

“Do that again and I won’t let you cum.” He growled, and then after a beat, he tilted his head down and pressed his lips against yours. His hand was still holding your chin as he kissed you hungrily, his other hand trailing up your side and leaving goosebumps in its wake, he bit your lip before breaking the contact and looking again into your eyes, breathing heavily. 

“It wasn’t until the little stunt you just pulled in the kitchen, it was so out of character for you, so sudden, and that's when I knew you were aching for it.” Letting go of your chin and diving into your neck, his lips connected with the skin at the nape and he sucked hard, making you moan loudly as pleasure washed through your body. His hand slid back down your side and back down between your thighs, his hand rested over the entrance of your pussy for what seemed like forever before you felt him push a long finger inside you, eliciting another loud moan from you before he swiftly pulled it out again.

“You’re so wet for me,” He whispered, still buried in your neck. He brought his hand up as he moved his head up to gaze at you and then pushed the finger that was inside you into your mouth.

“Suck.” he demanded, “Taste how much of a filthy slut you are for your stepbrother.” At his words you complied, letting a moan rumble out of your throat as your lips tightened around his finger and he slowly began pulling it out so your tongue could reach every part of it. As soon as his fingertip left the warmth of your mouth, he hungrily enveloped you in a sloppy kiss before moving and making his way down your chin and then kissing a trail down your stomach. He stopped at your belly button, sucking and nipping at the skin right next to it and leaving a purple blur on the landscape of your skin, making you cry out in pleasure. He moves farther down your body, still leaving kisses in his path and gets dangerously close to exactly where you need him before stopping and tilting his head up slightly to look into your eyes, smirking.

“Don’t cum until I tell you to.” He rasped, and you could feel him breathing on you as he positioned himself back into the kneeling position he was in at the foot of the bed. As he hooked both of your legs back over his shoulders, you clenched in anticipation, waiting for the ecstasy to wash over you. And then you feel it.

Your back arches at the feeling of his warm tongue licking a stripe along the slit of your cunt and you cry out as he buries his tongue further into you. Your hands flew into his hair as he slid his tongue up, enveloping your clit in his mouth and with the tip of his tongue he flicked at the sensitive nub. A loud moan spilled out of your mouth and with every flick of his tongue, your breathing got quicker and you felt fire slowly start to pool in your abdomen. Longing for more friction, you began grinding against his mouth in rhythm with his tongue movements.

“ Oh fuck, Kylo” you choked out and he hummed a moan against your pussy at the sound of his name. Your movements became faster and sloppier as you grinded against his tongue, trying to bring yourself closer to the edge when you felt his fingertips dig into your hips and with a strong force, he pinned your hips back down onto the mattress. With a final drag of his soft, wet tongue along your aching cunt, he brought his face up to look at you, his chin shiny, coated in your juices. Slowly, he brought one of the hands that were pinning your hips to the bed, down to your center and began running his finger up and down your pussy, playing with your folds and sending pleasure up your body. 

“We’re going to have to work on keeping you still, baby” He cooed, and your breath hitched at the pet name and he began kissing the inside of your right thigh and smearing the wetness on his chin all over you. His fingers were still exploring the folds of your pussy as he bit the soft skin on your inner thigh and sucked once more, adding another bruise to the ever-growing collection on your body. You groaned as his teeth grazed your sensitive skin and at that moment, two of his fingers slid inside you, allowing you to arch your back once more. 

“You’re so. Deliciously wet.” It came out in a half groan in between the kisses he was trailing back up your thigh, his soft lips igniting sparks deep in the pit of your stomach every time they made contact with your skin. Soon, his chin was hovering just above your mound, as he stared at you with his two fingers slowly moving in and out, building up the pressure that you so desperately needed to release; dipping his head down, he pressed a soft kiss to the nub of your clit before curling his fingers inside you and letting his tongue lap against your clit, bringing you to the edge of your climax once more. 

“K...Kyl–oh” His name was cut off by a loud groan that bubbled up from your lips. He lifted his mouth off your clit, replacing it with his thumb and standing up, watching you writhe with lust-filled eyes. “Please” you whispered out as you felt your climax building, heat pooling in your belly and at this, he slowed the speed of his fingers.

“Please what? What do you do want me to do to you? I want to hear your pretty little mouth say it.” He was still pumping his fingers inside you slowly, delaying your orgasm for as long as possible and your answer came out in a whimper. 

“Please Kylo, please make me cum.” He pulled his fingers out of you and slid your wetness in between your folds, taunting you as he climbed on top and hovered above you, his hot breath on your ear as he dug his head into your neck.

“And how should I make my precious little whore cum?” He whispered, his hand still playing with your juices. He nipped softly at your earlobe “Should I make you cum like _ this _ ?” You cried out as you suddenly felt his fingers plunge back inside you, making you clench around them before he pulled them out. He bit at your ear once more.

“Or would the filthy slut rather cum around her stepbrother’s cock?” He brought his pelvis down to grind on yours and you mewled at the feeling of his bulge through the fabric of his pajama pants. You needed him, you had had enough of the foreplay and the taunting; in an attempt to take control, you wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him closer to you and making him grind against you again. 

“Fucking Christ” The moan was forced from your lips at the contact as well and you felt a guttural sound vibrate from Kylo’s throat; in one swift movement, he stood up and released himself from your grasp. His gaze never left yours as his hands went down to the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and letting them fall around his ankles. You watched as he ran his hand along the length of his swollen dick, catching the small bead of precum that was welling up at the tip and swirling it around, before sinking back down to where you lay and grinding his naked shaft against your wet cunt.

“Is this what you want?” His length grazed your slit and you shivered in anticipation. It had been too long since the last time you had someone inside you, and it wasn’t an experience really worth remembering. Suddenly, you were pulled out of your thoughts when you felt his hot, thick length sliding up between your folds and steadied at your entrance; he pushed in slightly, putting pressure on your aching hole and you clenched.

“Jesus fuck, please” you breathed, begging for him to push in farther.

“Please, what? Tell me what you fucking want like a good little step sister.” He pushed against you again, causing you to cry out. You racked your brain trying to find the right words that would finally seal the deal, trying to string together the sentence that would make him finally fuck you like you’ve wanted since he stretched out on your couch three weeks ago. 

“I just want to be your little fuck doll.” You had tried to muster up your best seductive and submissive voice, but the line came out in a desperate, breathy voice. His breath hitched as soon as it left your lips, he obviously wasn’t expecting something _ that  _ bold to spill out of your mouth, you felt him twitch as he considered your words and then he smirked before sinking back down on the bed and hovering on top of you. In an instant, his mouth was on yours, kissing you hungrily as if he was trying to savor the words from the source and then finally, he bit your lip and pulled.

“Such a filthy mouth” he purred, running the pad of his thumb across your lips. “We’ll have to rectify that when I’m not aching to be inside you.” Your heartbeat quickened at his words and he slid his hand back down, to the apex of your thighs; he barely had to run his finger over your center to assess how wet you were.  You closed your eyes as you felt him part your legs wider and then the silence in the room was gone, replaced by the sounds coming from the both of you as he slid into you. You lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him more deeply inside of you. You cried out as he stretched you slowly, allowing you to feel every inch of his throbbing length. 

Once he was all the way in, he stilled for a moment, softly panting and taking in the feeling of your wet cunt wrapped around him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” His hands floated down to grab you on either side of your hips, electricity flowing through you at his touch and his fingertips dug into your skin as he began to move. A moan rumbled low in his chest and he picked up his speed, slamming his pelvis against yours and holding onto your hips so hard you were sure they would bruise.

“Fuck yes” you moaned, one hand grasping at the sheets as intense pleasure washed over you. As his thrusts became faster, your other hand slid over your stomach and came to rest on your clit; rubbing frantic circles and making your walls clench around him.

A deep groan fell out of him and his hands dug deeper into your hips, ramming you against him with a hunger. You were still touching yourself and your climax was approaching faster than it had before, when he raised one of his hands from your sides, bringing it up to curl around your throat and cutting off your blood supply, leaning forward and meeting your gaze.  

“Cum for me, like the little slut you are” He angled his body slightly to get a better grip on your throat and allowing him to hit a new spot inside you. Finally, after a few more thrusts at this new angle, pleasure surged through you. 

You clenched as your orgasm rippled through you, your back arching as he rammed his cock in and out of you faster, making you scream his name. His breathing was getting heavier and his thrusts were getting harder and sloppier as he took his hand off your throat and replaced it back at your hip, straightening his body up as a strangled moan escaped his lips.

“Fuck--I’m--Open your mouth” he said, swiftly pulling out of you, a groan flew out of your throat as the full feeling left you and you watched as he took his cock in his hand, jerking it as he kneeled onto the bed, straddling you at your stomach and fiercely moving his hand up and down his length. HIs body twitched and he threw his head back in a moan as white-hot ropes of cum shot from the tip, landing in and around your mouth. You swallowed what was in your mouth and licked what had landed on your chin as his hand slowed as he rode through his orgasm, and then he relaxed. His body was still twitching slightly as he dipped down, his lips landing on yours hungrily before he fell sideways onto the bed next to you, pulling you in closer to him. 

You relished in the skin to skin contact of your back against his torso and relaxed, letting out a small breath as he pulled the covers over both of you. The room stayed silent for a while, save for the sound of Kylo’s soft breathing and his heartbeat. You thought he had fallen asleep as his breathing grew even.

“Can I keep you?” His voice came out in a whisper, and you turned in his arms so you could see his face. He hadn’t fallen asleep, but he was getting there. HIs eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed for once, In this instance, he didn’t look like a hardened member of a biker club, but like a young boy. You stared at him for a moment, searching his face and trying to understand what his question could have meant. Did he mean he wanted you to stay in his bed? You brought a hand up to his face, running it along his cheek and concluded your answer would be the same no matter what it meant.

“Yes,” you muttered into the silence as you felt yourself fall into a deep sleep, with your hand still resting on his cheek. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Im sorry this update took so long, but between work and midterms I found my writing inspiration to be gone.
> 
> But now it's back and I'm pleased to tell you I now have this entire fic planned out til the end!! So I hope y'all stick around. 
> 
> It is a shorter chapter, mostly because I didn't want to try and cram too much into one chapter, but it's hopefully still good.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Waking up in a bed that is not your own is always strange; but waking up in a bed that is not your own inside your own house is even stranger. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes to better analyze the situation that you ultimately put yourself in last night. The space next to you on the bed was empty and you ran your hand over the warm divets in the mattress were his large body had been.

_ ‘I’m probably going to hell’ _ you thought. You and Kylo had been subtly sinning with each other from the moment you met with every small glance and touch that was exchanged. This moment had been building up since he first walked through your door and last night was the denouement. The consummation of your sin. 

You should have felt ashamed and disgusted at what you and Kylo had done, but you didn’t. You wanted to do it again. You wanted to be wrapped around him and feel that forbidden bliss again. With a groan, you rolled over onto his side of the bed and curled into a ball under the covers, the spot where he had been was still warm so he must have just gotten out of bed minutes before you woke up. Taking in the scent of him that was embedded in the sheets, you thought of last night and began to drift off into sleep again when you heard shouting coming from the hall.

“Just keep him there until I arrive! Don’t let him leave under any circumstances!” His voice was calm but frantic at the same time, like he had been anticipating this call, but wasn’t sure what he would do when he finally got it. You heard a click and everything went silent, he must have been on the phone. After a beat of continued silence, the door handle of his door jiggled and it swung open at the same time that you closed your eyes, feigning sleep at his presence.

His footsteps were heavy and he was huffing around his room, opening drawers and doors and slamming them shut again, and muttering things under his breath about the return of this nameless figure. You kept your eyes shut and your breathing even in the hopes that you could hold off the opportunity for conversation for as long as you could. For a moment, his shuffling footprints were silenced and you had hoped he left the room, but you could still hear his breathing, which had grown softer. It stayed like that for a long while, just listening to his soft breathing that was filling the room and feigning sleep for so long that you may have fallen back into a deep sleep, had it not been for the warm lips that pressed up against your cold, bare shoulder which ignited your body with a new warmth. 

Before you could give a convincing act of waking up, the sound of Kylo’s receding footsteps and the creaking of the door closing greeted you. Lifting yourself up to rest on your elbows, you stared at the door and listened as the shower turned on and the door creaked, indicating that he had gotten inside. You sighed as you contemplated your next move: you could either stay in bed until he left and further put off any sort of conversation between the two of you, or you could do something sort of unexpected and see how he reacts after the events of last night. 

Though your body was telling you to stay in bed, you found your legs moving to swing over the side of it, and your arms flinging off the sheets which gave your naked body coverage. You took a deep breath to calm down the anxiety that was unnecessarily bubbling up and moved towards the bedroom door, opening it with uncertainty. 

You weren’t sure why you found yourself to be so nervous, not after what you and he had done last night; maybe the fear of his reaction was what was setting off the alarm bells inside your head that this may be a bad idea. Although, you couldn't think of one man who would react poorly to finding a naked woman next to him in the shower. 

_ What if he just considered last night to be a ‘one and done’ kind of situation?  _ The condescending voice in your head spoke out as you slipped through the door that led into the bathroom. If that was the case, then his actions after the fact sure didn’t show it; you thought about his soft words to you after he had finished and the tender kiss placed only minutes ago to your shoulder as you opened the shower door and climbed in next to him under the hot water. 

He was facing away from you, his head submerged under the running water and looking down at his feet, saturating his long hair and bringing it down in curtains around his face. Slowly, you ran your hands across his sides and wrapped your arms around his torso from the back, mimicking the way you held onto him when you rode his bike for the first time. You stood there together in complete silence, save for the sound of the running water and wondered what was going through his mind, what was it like in that head of his? He tilted his head up to move it out of the water and pushed it back, running his hands through it and wringing out any stray water.

“Is everything alright? Who were you talking about on the phone?” You piped up, knowing he could hear you now that his ear drums were not obstructed by the sounds of running water. Thinking about the question you had just asked in your mind, you scolded yourself and so did your conscience. _ ‘it’s not like you’re his girlfriend, why should he tell you anything? You’re just a forbidden fuck.’  _ You pushed the thought away as you kept your hold on him and pressed a small kiss onto his spine. His back tensed as he stood up straighter and he let out a soft huff before turning around in your arms to face you.

“An issue within the club, nothing you need concern yourself with.” He reached over your head to grab the bottle of shampoo on the built in shelf and opened it. “Turn around.” He demanded softly as he squirted some of the pink, fruit smelling liquid onto his hand. You complied, tilting your head back as you turned to get your hair wet enough for what he had planned. Soon, his hand was in your hair, bunching it up and spreading the soap through every inch of it; you let out a soft sigh and relaxed as he massaged your scalp and smiled at the feeling of him gently rinsing the soap out. 

You remained with your back turned to him and watched as his long muscular arm reached above you again to grab a bottle of body wash and a washcloth. You listened as you heard the liquid squirt out of the bottle and onto the cloth and as he replaced the bottle back in its spot, he pulled you closer against his chest, resulting in a gasp from you as he placed the soapy cloth against your neck. He massages the cloth gently into your skin, trailing down from your neck to your shoulders, slowly massaging soapy circles into your skin as his other hand sits on your waist, holding you against him. 

He moves further and further down your body, your breathing getting harder with every inch, and though you can see the soft but determined look on his face in your peripheral vision, the hardon that’s pressing into your leg is telling you how he’s really feeling. Lost in your own thought, you don’t realize how far down he’s gotten until you hear a moan involuntarily leave your lips. Rubbing you slowly through the washcloth, his grip on your waist tightens as he turns his head into the crook of your neck, kissing it softly. Your hips move to their own rhythm, trying to quicken the pace of his hand, when suddenly, his hand disappears and he lifts his mouth from your neck to whisper in your ear.

“That’s clean enough.” He says simply, leaving you panting as he turned you to face him. He had the same look in his eyes as he did last night before he swept you into his room, but there was something else there now, something was eating at him, preventing him from acting on it. You knew that he wanted to continue this further, his erection could tell you that much, but whatever was going on with the club was the prevalent thought in his mind. 

His eyes softened slightly when the landed on your face, and he lifted one hand up to cup your cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on your skin before pressing his lips against yours, kissing you gently but with an underlying hunger. He pulled you closer to him, pressing you up against his naked chest and letting the water run over you, as his other hand ran down your side and came to rest on the small of your back, goosebumps rose in its wake. You considered that this was proof enough that he didn’t think last night to be a one time only event, and your heart gave a small flutter of excitement at the thought of being with him again. Slowly, the kiss ended in small pecks and he was resting his forehead against yours, with his eyes closed and you weren't sure if the small smile you saw pass over his face was genuine or just a trick of the running water. You enjoyed this softer side of him, even if you saw it in glimpses. 

“Just to be safe,” his voice rumbled softly over the sound of the running water “maybe you should stay home today.” Your eyes flew open and you pulled out of his grasp with a confused look plastered on your face.

“Safe from what? This mystery person who’s never met me before?” You didn’t know why you were suddenly so angry, as the thought of him wanting you to be safe made your heart flutter more than it already was. Maybe it was because he thought that since you were put out for him once that you would bend to his every whim; while that may be the case in bed, you weren’t about to let him tell you what you could and could not do in your everyday life. 

“It’s too hard to explain, and I’m not going to try right now.” His voice had gone from the soft boy who was kissing you and washing your hair a minute ago, to the hardened biker who would probably slit someones throat if they tested him enough. He turned abruptly and moved to turn off the shower, then opened the glass door before grabbing a towel and exiting, leaving you standing there, alone, shivering and wanting, trying to figure out what had happened to make his demeanor change so quickly. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO BOTTLES OF WINE AND A NAP LATER, ITS FINALLY HERE.
> 
> I did not expect this chapter to take so long to write, you have finals and a job to thank for that. Hopefully, I don't take this long to write every chapter, and if I do, you all have my permission to beat my ass. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING:  
> \-- Near the end of the chapter there is very very minor bloodplay, so if thats something that makes you uncomfortable or triggered, please please read cautiously.

The sound of the front door slamming and an engine roaring to life had told you that Kylo had left as you finally collected your thoughts and stepped out of the shower, wrapping yourself in a towel. You ran the conversation through your head five more times during the short trip from the bathroom to your bedroom, trying to understand what could be so bad that it could warrant house arrest from Kylo. 

_ ‘It would be better to do what he says’ _ the annoying voice in your head chimed in uninvited and you blocked her out as you ran a towel through your wet hair and walked through your bedroom door. No sooner had you crossed the threshold into the room, your phone dinged on the dresser. 

 

_ Kelly: im bored, wanna go to the mall? i’ll pick u up _

You stared at the message and Kylo’s voice rang in the back of your mind, reminding you of his request that sounded almost like an order. You closed your eyes, letting his voice fade to the background and picking up your phone. 

_ ‘Sure, pick me up in an hour?’ _ you replied and set the phone down before turning towards your closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a flowy top and trying not to think about the fight that would most definitely be had once Kylo found about your endeavors of the day. 

 

* * *

 

The car ride to the mall wasn’t very talkative, as Kelly was the type of person who blasted her music so loud that her car doors started shaking and no one could get a word in edgewise. When she finally picked a spot in the parking lot and turned off the car, you felt relief flush over you as your regained your hearing abilities and made a mental note to purchase some earplugs while you were shopping. 

Kelly walked up next to you and linked her arm with yours as you both walked across the parking lot and towards the door of the mall, but before entering you slowed, scanning the parking lot for any trace of a familiar motorcycle. 

“Hey? Is everything okay?” Kelly nudged you with her interlinked arm and pulled you out of your paranoia. 

“Yeah, I thought I heard something” You said simply, before turning back around and walking through the entrance of the cold mall. 

The first store you visited was a clothing store that mostly sold nightclub outfits, which Kelly demanded you go into as her birthday was coming up and she needed a new clubbing dress. After trying on about 20 dresses and listening to Kelly broadcast her latest sexual adventures to the entire fitting room, you had finally settled on a rose gold sequined dress with a deep v in the neckline, and Kelly picked out an all lace black dress that had fabric only covering her boobs and crotch. 

“So, enough about me, how are you?” Kelly asked as you walked to the cash register with your dresses in hand. You wanted to tell her everything and try and get an outsiders insight to Kylo’s unique personality, but ‘I’m fucking my stepbrother who may or may not be a criminal’ isn’t exactly something you can just say casually in the mall. 

“Everything is good, uh, I’m kind of seeing this guy.” At this, Kelly stopped in her tracks and turned around, gaping at you and then grabbed your shoulders, moving you to a bench that was actually just a display table for the stores crop tops. 

“Tell me everything, what does he look like? how tall is he? how big is his dick?” You cut her off before she got any further. 

“Kelly, please don’t be so loud.” You looked around the store to make sure people weren’t staring at you and your turned back to her, feeling your face get slightly warm as a blush creeped up your cheeks. “He’s about 6’4, and he rides a motorcycle, that’s all I’m telling you.” She was staring you intently, waiting for you to answer her last question. “Please keep it to yourself, I really don’t want everyone in our friend group to know that I’m seeing someone.” 

“Your secret is safe with me.” She smiled as she brought her hand up to her lips and mimicked a locking movement, proceeding to throw the invisible key over her shoulder and then held up her pinky. You used to do this when you were children and you had secrets to keep from your parents. Although those secrets were usually you tracked mud through the house or stained Kelly’s dad’s favorite sweater. ‘ _ Those were simpler times’  _ you thought as you brought your pinky up to lock with her’s before bursting into giggles. 

“Lets go pay for these dresses before the store kicks us out.” Kelly managed through her giggles and stood up, offering her hand to help you up and linking her arm in yours as she did before. 

“To answer your other question, he’s the full eight” The statement obviously caught her off guard as he eye bulged out of her head as you walked arm in arm. 

“Lucky bitch, I’ve never had more than five.” She dropped the subject as you got up to the register. She paid first and as you were waiting beside her, you spotted a package of earplugs in the impulse buy bins and tossed them on the counter next to your dress. Kelly gave you a confused look. 

“Your stereo system is going to make me go deaf soon.” Was all you said and she rolled her eyes as you paid. 

You hit a few more stores after that, mostly coming up dry in every single one of them. The last stop on your mall expedition was Victoria’s Secret, a store you could only afford when they had big sales. Kelly only bought her underwear from here, stating they were the only brand she trusted. You rolled your eyes as she grabbed your hand and dragged you inside before letting go in the blink of an eye and disappearing. 

You stood in the front of the store awkwardly looking around, you didn’t come in here much and when you did, it was so packed full of people that it was hard to browse. It wasn’t as busy today, since it was the middle of the day and most people were at work at this time of day. 

You walked to one of the far walls that contained sleepwear and picked up a pair of fluffy pink slippers. You needed a new pair seeing as you left your other pair in your dorm room and they were probably in the garbage by now. You held them to your chest and turned around to start walking towards the cash register and stopped. On a mannequin in the middle of the room was a elegant lace red underwear set, complete with a sheer red lingerie robe. Imagining the reaction the lingerie set would elicit from Kylo, you moved closer to the mannequin, trying not to be obvious in your admiration for it until you saw the price. 

You almost choked when you saw the price tag that said $150 for the full set and the fantasy you were playing in your head faded away as you clung to your $35 slippers and walked towards the register with your head down. Kelly was already at the register, with 5 bras and a mountain of underwear sitting on the counter before her. She looked at you as you stood beside her, watching the cashier scan every individual thong and placed the slippers on the counter in front of you. 

“That’s all you’re getting?” she exclaimed, you nodded quickly and started ruffling around in your purse for your wallet and Kelly sighed as the rest of her underwear were scanned and bagged. “I’ll wait outside for you” she slid her plethora of bags up her arms and turned in the direction of the door. You watched as she walked through the store doors and turned as the cashier proclaimed your total; as you handed her $40, she leaned in closer.

“That red set would look good on you. I saw you looking at it before your friend bombarded me with underwear.” She smiled as you let out a soft chuckle, Kelly was kind of an aggressive shopper. As she pulled your charge out of the till, she looked around the store to make sure there weren’t any other workers close and leaned in again. “I’m not supposed to tell you this but that set should be going on sale in about two weeks, you should come back then.” She smiled again as she handed you the bag that contained your slippers, and you smiled back.

“Thank you.” You turned and walked towards the door, the smile never leaving your face as the image of Kylo’s reaction began reforming in your head. Kelly was waiting outside like she said she would be, eyes glued to her phone and fingers moving at lightspeed until you walked up to her. 

“That took forever to ring up a pair of slippers.” She said simply, not looking up from her phone and turning around towards the entrance of the mall. “C’mon, I just got a date tonight I have to go home and change.” You followed close behind her, as she balanced twenty bags on her arms and remained texting without bumping into anyone as she walked out to the parking lot. 

The transition from the cold atmosphere of the mall to the feel of the warm sun on your skin was a shock, but the flash of orange hair you saw was a bigger one. He was leaning on his motorcycle parked next to Kelly’s car and he was sipping a pink smoothie through a straw and at the sight of him, you felt your body fill with anger as you and Kelly moved closer to him. You couldn't tell if he was looking at you or not under his dark sunglasses but you could tell that Kelly was looking at him like he was her next meal. 

“What, so you’re stalking me now?” You shouted from behind her and then whipped past, hitting your shopping bags with hers in an attempt to get in his face. “Why are you here Hux? Come to try and hit my with your bike again?” You were glaring at him now, it was one thing to have Kylo breathing down your neck, but this was ridiculous. 

“I was given strict orders to surveil you.” A shit-eating smirk grew on his face as he took another sip of his smoothie and you bag adorned hands rested on your hips. 

“Ok, Strawberry Shortcake and who gave you these orders?” In the back of your mind you already knew the answer, but you wanted to hear him say it. 

“Your dear brother did. Told me I’d be one step closer to getting patched in.” His words were laced with pride and your body was filled with rage. You inched closer to him, glaring, trying to make him feel the disdain for him that was seeping from your pores and you pointed up at him for emphasis as you spoke. 

“Well you can tell my ‘dear brother’ that I don’t need protection, especially if you’re the one providing it.” You moved away from him and took a breath, he was still smirking slightly but there was something else in his eyes; something that looked almost hungry and it confused you. You turned back towards Kelly, gesturing toward her car. “Shall we go?” 

Hurriedly, sensing your annoyance, Kelly unlocked her car and got in, shoving her bags in the backseat and slamming the door; as you moved to the other side and put your back in the back, Hux was watching your every move under his sunglasses and you were watching his. 

You weren’t sure what came over you but as soon as your bags were in the back of Kelly’s car you found yourself walking back over to Hux with a determination. The look on his face was one of surprise, which quickly turned into one of severe upset as you took the smoothie he was drinking out of his hand, looked him right in the eyes and crushed the cup in your hand, its contents spilling onto his pants as he screamed out and the sounds of Kelly’s laughter were heard through her car window as you turned around and moved in the direction of the passenger seat.

* * *

 

Kelly pulled up to your driveway and your heart began beating faster when you saw the Harley parked next to your car and the volume of the music went down as Kelly slowed to a stop. Before she had a chance to speak, you opened the passenger side door and stepped out, grabbing your bags from the back and walking from the car in silence, wanting to avoid having to explain the situation you had just found yourself in. 

“So you’re just not going to tell me what that was?” She had opened her window as you walked away and was now glaring at you as you turned around. 

“It’s too complicated to explain right now, but I promise I’ll tell you everything soon.” You shouted as you walked backwards up your driveway and Kelly rolled her eyes as she rolled up her window before driving off. 

Facing your front door, you took in a deep breath and turned the key in the lock, preparing yourself for the yelling that would meet you as soon as you walked through. The door swung open and you braced yourself, but there was nothing but silence, save for the sound of ice clinking against a glass. You walked through the threshold of your house, bags rustling in the quiet air and moved toward the direction of the kitchen, setting your bags down near your closed bedroom door before entering the cold tension of the room in which Kylo stood, staring out the window at the backyard and bringing a glass of scotch up to his mouth to drink. 

It remained silent as you stood there, admiring the way his back muscles moved under his white shirt as he lifted the glass to his lips. You were so lost in his movement that when his voice rang out through the room, you jumped. 

“Where have you been?” He said coldly, not looking away from the window and you took a step forward before responding, a slight timidness in your voice.

“Kelly and I went shopping--”

“It seems you need to look up the definition of ‘stay at home’ is.” He took another swig of his scotch before turning around to look at you. Anger was radiating through his entire being, you could tell in his stance and movements; back straight and jaw set, with his eyes staring daggers into your soul as he inched closer to you. “I asked you to do one simple thing, just stay put for one day. One fucking day.” His voice was raising in volume with every word and so was your temper.

“So what, you think because we fucked once that you get to order me around?” You shouted, cutting off his train of thought. “You’re not my boss, Kylo. You’re just my stepbrother.” 

You wanted to take it back as soon as you said it, but you didn’t. You stayed silent, breathing heavily out of anger and standing your ground as he blinked in shock, processing the words that just came out of your mouth. Suddenly, the glass he was holding shattered in his hand, spilling the remaining scotch and ice onto the floor and covering his hand in blood. You froze, not expecting the force of his anger to be so great and stared at him with wide eyes as he walked slowly towards you, picking glass shards out of his hand and allowing blood to gush from his veins. 

He was in front of you now, close enough for you to feel his breath on your face and he was staring into your eyes with an intensity that would have made you melt if you weren’t so afraid of what would happen next. His hand was completely red now as he brought it up to your lips, tracing their outline with his thumb and painting them red.

“Is that all I am to you?” His voice was low, full of the lust that was trying to mask the sorrow your statement derived. Before you could answer, his lip were on yours and the sweet taste of them mixed with the metallic tang of his blood, causing the familiar warmth to pool up inside of you as he bit your bloodstained lip. Almost as if he could read your mind, his other hand travelled down to the button of your pants, unfastening it and trailing into the hem of your waistline, fingers trailing across the top of your underwear. 

“Undress. Now.” He pulled away from your lips, eyes now filled with hunger as you pulled off your clothes hurriedly, longing for him to do as he did the night before and channel his frustrations. You moved closer to him to undo his pants when he grabbed your hands in one of his, bringing his crimson hand to clutch your face, forcing you to look up at him. 

“Only good girls get to look at me while I fuck them.” He let go of your face, leaving smears of red on your cheeks as he grabbed your arm and turned you around, bending you over the arm of the sofa and trailing his wet hand down your back, leaving red in its wake while his other hand trailed along your folds, teasing you and building your longing for him. Then you felt it, the feeling of fullness you had felt the night before, letting out a moan as he stretched you out across the sofa. His movements were fast, his anger channeling into you with every thrust and you were unraveling before him, getting closer to the edge than you had before. 

“Fuck” He moaned, bringing his hand down hard on your ass before putting both hands on your hips, squeezing them as his thrusts got sloppier, his climax getting nearer and his hand slid down from your hips to your aching clit, rubbing frantic circles as he slammed into you.

“Cum for me like the disgusting slut you are.” he grunted, and you came completely undone, your legs shaking as you let go, trying to hold yourself up as he thrusted through your orgasm, trying to reach his. Moans filled the once quiet room as you came down from your climax and he reached his. The warm white liquid ran down your back, mixing with the blood that was already there and painting your skin pink and he pulled you up from your bent position, panting and turned you around to face him. His eyes searched your face, his anger gone as he pushed your hair away from your face and nudged his head in the direction of the hallway.

“Let’s go clean up the mess you’ve made.” His voice came in a soft whisper as he grabbed your hand and led you towards the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating finally in honor of my friend, Bayli's birthday. She's actually one of the people who helped inspire this fic so I'm dedicating this chapter to her!! Happy birthday if you read this bayli <3
> 
> I'm excited for the next couple chapters because theyre some of the first ones I originally planned out for this fic so I'm excited to finally be writing them!!
> 
> I know, I keep getting busy and taking forever to update I promise I'm not abandoning this fic, I just have so much going on rn. Please just bare with me!!
> 
> ~ Also Han is a bad guy in this fic, and I'm not changing him so hate it all you want.

Kylo’s hand was still dripping blood as he moved from the living room to the bathroom and you watched as he barely winced as he used it to turn on the bath faucet. This was the second time today you would be in a bathtub with this man, and you hoped that round two wouldn’t be as tense as this morning. He looked at you over his shoulder but didn’t say a word, instead dipping his hand in the rising water to test its temperature before getting in. 

Bathtubs were not made for such gigantic men. As soon as he sit down, water poured out the sides of the tub and he had to bend his knees slightly in order to fit comfortably. You had to hold in a laugh, earning a playful glare from him as the shadow of a smile passed across his face before he returned to his default stoicism. 

He gestured for you to come join him, nudging his head slightly in the direction of the tub and you began to move towards him when a red swirl in the water caught your attention. He was still bleeding. Looking from his hand to his face, you took a tentative step back towards the medicine cabinet, watching his expression for any traces of misunderstanding, hoping he didn’t think you were rejecting him as you turned and opened the cabinet door. You felt his eyes on the drying stickiness of your back as you reached up and grabbed a gauze bandage roll and some medical tape out of the small first aid kit that was kept in the bathroom. Thanks to your dad’s fear of natural disasters, there was a first aid kit in every room of the house. 

You turned on your heels, holding the medical supplies in each hand and walked towards the tub quickly without meeting his eyes. The water was more than warm, but it wasn’t scalding hot either and especially felt good on your body after the strenuous activities you had just participated in. Moving in silence and not making eye contact with his heavy gaze, you sat down across his lap, straddling him before placing the gauze and tape on the side of the bathtub. As you grabbed his bloodied hand to examine it, his deep voice rang out through the empty bathroom. 

“You don’t have to--” His sentence was cut short by your index finger which flew to his mouth, holding his lips closed before he could progress his thoughts. You remained silent as you grabbed the washcloth from its place on the hook, dipping it in the water and wiping off the excess blood from his palm. The wound wasn’t as bad as you thought, it was just one deep gash along the middle of his hand, could be fixed with stitches but a bandage would have to do for now. You could feel him staring at you, studying your every move and barely wincing when the damp cloth ran over the wound, but you avoided eye contact, looking down as you worked and staying silent. In all honesty, you wanted to say something to him, but the words wouldn’t form in your throat; although maybe that was a good thing, because you were still deciding if you were mad or sorry. 

You wanted to scream at him, let out all of your confusion and frustration about the situation, but you just remained silent. The only sound that could be heard was the water dripping from the faucet as you began wrapping the bandage around his hand. He didn’t press you to talk, he just sat there, his hand outstretched and his eyes boring holes into the top of your head. Finally, after taping the bandage securely, you stroked it softly, a spot of red was leaking through the gauze already and you wished he would just go and get stitches. You stared at his hand in silence, refusing still to look up at him. You were angry, that much you knew; angry that he seemed to have a good reason to demand your house arrest but still wouldn’t tell you, angry that you upset him so much that he hurt himself, and most of all, you were angry at yourself for caring so much about a man you hardly knew. 

As if he could read your thoughts, he brought his bandaged hand up to your face, resting it on your cheek. His thumb moved back and forth on your skin, like his was wiping away invisible tears and you leaned into his hand. It was these moments that you cherished as they were few and far between, when his softness came through and he was no longer the hardened, impassive man that everyone saw him as. You finally looked up at him and you could see the softness in his eyes, mixed with fear and apprehension. 

“Turn around.” His voice came out in an almost whisper, as if he was terrified to speak. You wondered if he felt guilty about what you just did in the living room and your heart sank as you turned away from him. You knew this fling had a shelf life, but you weren't expecting it to happen so soon. As bad as you knew this whole affair was, you enjoyed it against your better judgement. 

You jumped a bit when you felt a cloth run down your back as Kylo massaged soap into your skin, washing the evidence of your tryst away. You let out a breath of relaxation as you felt his hand under the cloth run over your shoulder blades, down your spine and onto the small of your back before he dropped the soiled cloth into the water and his bare hand ran over your hip as he snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you towards him, sending water splashing over the edge of the tub. You giggled as you slid towards him, fitting snugly against him as his head came to rest on your shoulder, planting a soft kiss on your neck before speaking again. 

“Would you like to wash my hair?” his voice was still very soft and you turned in his grasp to look at him again, surprised by his request, and nodded in acceptance. A smile appeared on his face for a split second before disappearing under a curtain of black hair as he tilted his head down. He looked so young when he smiled and his smile was a unique one, filling half his face and lighting up whatever room he was in, Kylo’s smile was one that could make the saddest person in the room happy again. It was rare when he smiled and when he did it was only for seconds, but you were glad to witness it. 

You grabbed the small cup that was on the shelf of the tub and dunked it in the bathwater, filling it to the top before dumping it on Kylo’s head. You repeated this a few more times, wetting his hair enough for the shampoo to properly lather before trading the cup for the shampoo bottle that rested on the shelf. You squeezed the pink liquid from this morning onto your palm and placed the bottle back where you got it before your hands ebgan combing through his hair. He visibly relaxed as you massaged his scalp, silently working his hair into a lather and pulling it up out of his face, the only sounds were his breathing and the sound of the soap bubbling in his hair when his voice rang in your ears. 

“My dad was in town.” He said simply and your hands froze, tangled in his hair. 

“What?” You brought your hands down and they splashed as they hit the water, surprised by his attempt at opening up to you. He didn’t look at you, just stared at his knotted hands under the water and you composed yourself, grabbing the cup off the shelf again and filling it with water, getting ready to rinse the soap from his hair. 

“That’s why I wanted you to stay home today, so I could deal with him without putting anyone in danger.” You remained silent, rinsing his hair and listening, letting him talk. He seemed to only want to open up when he felt completely relaxed. “When my dad was in charge of the club, we got mixed up in some really illegal shit. Finally, he did the worst thing you can do in our club: he killed one of our own.” You stopped for a brief second, taking in the information you just heard, but shook it off in an instant. You wanted him to tell you more, you couldn’t make it seem like you couldn’t handle the information. “So we exiled him and I got put in charge.” The room was silent for a moment, save for the sound of the splashing water as you rinsed the soap from his head. You figured he was letting you process what he just said, but the look you could see on his face said he was trying to think of how to keep going. Opening up seemed to be a hard thing for him to do, but you were glad that he was trying. 

“He came back this morning, he had found out that I was trying to get the club to go legit. He’s furious. He told me that if I start cutting off the people he made deals with before he left, it’ll be war.” He stopped to take a breath and you realized that his hair was fully rinsed, but he wasn’t done speaking and if you stopped, then so would he. You kept dousing his hair with water, feeling a little guilty at your selfishness, but you didn’t know when you would get to hear him be so honest with you again. The rest of his words came out fast, like he just wanted them to be heard by someone and didn’t care if they got processed or not. 

“He knew everything that was going on. He knew about my mothers remarriage, about the family she married into, about things that were happening in the club. I don’t know how he found out, he must have someone on the inside. I told him that if he ever set foot in my town again, I’d kill him. He left shortly after that, and when Hux told me that you weren’t at home, I panicked.” He paused, his hands were balled into fists now as he stared at them and a tinge of fear laced his voice. 

“He’d hurt everyone I cared about if I let him.” Your mind ran wild in the silence that followed, you weren't sure if he just admitted that he cared about you or if he was alluding to the mandatory familial caring that existed between the both of you. The silence was deafening and he still hadn’t looked at you, the water was getting cold and his hair was still dripping when you finally spoke. 

“It’s getting late.” was all you could muster and you kicked yourself mentally. You should have said something comforting to him, something to reassure him that everything would be okay, but you were at a loss for words. He finally looked up at you and the light in his eyes changed, no longer afraid but still gentle as he gazed at you. 

“Of course, you must be exhausted.” He reached around you and found the plug with his hand, pulling it and letting the water drain from the tub before standing and stepping out of the bathtub. You watched the water droplets trickle down his naked body as he moved towards the linen cabinet, and became entranced with the way his back muscles moved as he pulled out two towels. He wrapped one around his waist before turning around with the other in his hand as he walked back towards you. You stepped out of the tub and he wrapped you in the towel, kissing your forehead softly as he did before taking your hand again and leading you out of the bathroom and into his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes before removing his towel and getting under the duvet. You stood by his door, watching him, wondering if he wanted you to join him or not when he stretched his hand out towards you, beckoning for your company. You gave him a small smile as you walked towards him, taking his hand as soon as you were close enough and he pulled you in under the covers, throwing your towel across the room simultaneously. He was radiating warmth as you pressed up against his chest, lulling to his calm heartbeat as you did the night before. 

Neither of you mentioned a word of what was said in the bath, and you felt it was better that way, for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiii  
> So like I know you all probably thought I abandoned this fic lmao  
> I just got really busy with work and school and personal problems, but hopefully I'll get back to updating regularly.  
> It's been like 5 months without stepbrother kylo i missed writing him so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter bc the next one is gonna be a doozy.

A chill ran down your back as you woke, the blinds in Kylo’s window were open far too much for your liking and light was streaming into the room. The warmth that was coming from the mass sleeping next to you was no longer there and all that remained was a divet in the mattress where his body used to be. You glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table that read 7:00am and groaned.

‘ _ He probably got up early to go deal with his band of lost boys’  _ you thought to yourself as you rolled onto your back and pulled the duvet up, encasing your naked body in warmth as you reminisced about the night before. Whatever had made him open up to you, you wished it would happen again, you yearned to talk to him more and learn more about the complex mind he most certainly possessed. 

You groaned as your head began to pound, screaming at you to get up and inject coffee into your veins. You sat up in bed, regretting your decision immediately as cool air sent goosebumps all over your warm skin. You quickly reached over the side of the bed, picking up the white shirt Kylo had left there the previous morning and pulled it over your head, hoping to conceal out some of the cold. Kylo might as well break into a rendition of _ Let It Go _ with as cold as he kept his room.

You shivered as you got out of bed, wearing nothing but his shirt and walking towards the door, with the promise of a warm cup of coffee flooding your mind. You were still a bit groggy as you walked into the kitchen and as focused on your coffee mission as you were, you failed to notice the three men sitting around the kitchen table drinking their coffee and watching you with very different expressions. You set the coffee pot, relishing in the smell of the coffee beans and remaining ignorant to the attention that was on you. It wasn’t until you lifted your arms up for a morning stretch and brought the hemline of the shirt up that you heard a choking noise coming from behind you. 

You whirled around, taking in Chewie’s knowing smirk, Hux’s annoyed face, and Kylo, looking at you like you had lost your damn mind, chin covered in the coffee he had just choked on. As much as you wanted to giggle at his appearance, all of the air had left your lungs. Hux and Chewie almost saw your bare, bruised ass and Kylo looked about ready to bruise it some more. Taking a deep and staggered breath, you finally resolved to acting like nothing was unusual and moved to join them at the kitchen table. 

“Good morning boys, care for some breakfast?” You asked, stopping just before you got to the dining chair and examining their expressions. 

“We already ate.” Kylo’s voice clipped through the silence of the room. Obviously this would be a fight later, but for now you both needed to keep up appearances. You tugged the hem of the shirt down as you moved to sit on the dining chair in front of you and looked over at Hux, who still wasn’t looking at you, whether out of embarrassment or anger, you couldn't tell but you also couldn't resist poking fun at him. 

“What’s wrong Carrot Top? Are your balls still frozen?” You quipped, plopping down on the seat adjacent from Kylo as Chewie broke out into a wheezing laughter. Suddenly, Hux turned his head towards you, eyes full of fury and a scowl on his face. You giggled and turned your body towards Chewie and Kylo, hoping to take their minds off of what you were wearing. “Anyway, what are you all chattering about?” You looked at the both of them excitedly and Chewie opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Kylos voice rang through the kitchen.

“Club business, need to know.” He downed the rest of his coffee and stood up abruptly, causing the chair to make a loud squealing noise against the kitchen floor. You watched as he walked away from the table and moved to the sink, placing his mug in it gingerly and silently leaning against the counter. Chewie rolled his eyes and turned towards you.

“The Summer Carnival is today, We’re trying to plan dunk tank shifts.” He whispered and smiled. With all of the craziness going on in your life lately, you had completely forgotten that the Summer Carnival was a thing, let alone that it was today. The image of Kylo in a dunk tank flashed across your mind, dripping wet with his shirt sticking to every muscle on his torso. You gulped and crossed your legs, squeezing your thighs together and knowing Kylo could sense your slight change in demeanor. 

“Okay!” His voice rang out in the silence and he moved away from the sink. “I think it’s time Chewie and Huxie go set up the Carnival booth, Don’t You?” He came up behind your chair, placing his hands on your shoulders as he addressed you. He looked between both of the men at the table as they sat, non-moving, looking at him like he was speaking a different language. 

“Now!” He half-shouted, squeezing your shoulders as he spoke and causing you to squeeze your legs together tighter. Jumping at his screams, the other two stood up abruptly, flustered and trying to collect their things. Kylo stayed positioned behind your chair, hands still tight on your shoulders and you wanted so desperately for them to travel down your shirt to hide the fact that your nipples were poking through the thin fabric for the whole world to see. 

As the visitors made their way towards the front door, Kylo turned and followed them, releasing his grasp on your shoulders but as he turned to leave, he let his left hand trace along the length of your shoulders, causing you to shudder and bite your lip to suppress the moan that was threatening to spill out of your mouth. When his hand was nothing but a ghost of a feeling, you turned in your chair to see his back facing you as he walked behind the two men. Slowly, you got up to follow, the heat between your thighs pushing you towards him like an unseen force

Kylo held open the front door, ushering his friends out as fast as he could without giving them a chance to breathe, Hux walked out the door with ease, as if he couldn't wait to get over the threshold of this awkwardness. At the last second, Chewie turned to Kylo, both of their solid frames filling the doorway. 

“I’ll see you at 10. It was nice to meet your sister properly.” It was that word.  _ Sister.  _ Kylo went completely rigid and slammed the door on Chewie’s scruffy face. It was silent in the hallway after that, leaving you unsure what to do with yourself. He was still facing the doorway, his head leaning against the frame, his body still rigid.

“Well, that could have been wo-” he moved so fast you didn’t register what was happening until he had you propped up against the wall. His hands traveled up the white shirt that he had worn the night before, caressing your body as his lips cut off your words. 

Your breath hitched as he pushed you harder against the wall, collecting both your hands in one of his and pinning them above your head, his other hand travelled down between your thighs.

“You sure have a lot of nerve you little slut” He whispered in your ear, his lips sliding on your skin with every word. A small moan left your lips and you tried your hardest to stifle anymore as his fingers slid down to your entrance, running up and down your wet folds. 

“You’re so ready for me, it’s pathetic.” He whispered again angrily and pushed his fingers inside you, pulling a moan from your throat. He began to thrust in and out of you faster, pushing you closer to the climax.

“I don’t ever want the likes of Hux to see you like this.” His words sliced through you as he bit your ear. “You’re mine. Do you understand?” You didn’t answer, teetering on the very edge, trying to grasp your orgasm with every breath you took when his movements stalled, bringing a whimper up out of your throat. He freed your hands to grab your face and force you to look at him. “Do. You. Understand?” He stared intently into your eyes, and behind the lust there was a sense of importance in them, he needed this validation.

“Yes.” You breathed, without breaking eye contact “Only Yours.” He breathed a small sigh of relief before moving his fingers inside you again.

“Hurry up and cum like a good girl before I decide to punish you for flashing your sweet little ass around when I can’t fuck you.” He pushed his fingers deeper inside you and pushed you over the edge, and forcing a deep moan out of you. 

Before you could completely ride out your orgasm, he pulled his fingers from you, turning your moans into whimpers and pulling away from you. You watched through hazy eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked your juices from them, before smirking, turning and walking away. 

You could still feel the aches of your unfinished orgasm between your legs as you called out to him, your voice echoing off the hall breathlessly. 

“So are you punishing me anyway?” You watched as he stopped in his tracks at your words. Glancing back to give you a smirk.

“No, If I was, you would know.” He continued to walk away when he spoke again. “Consider this a preview.” You felt like the wind got knocked out of you and as you stumbled into your bedroom you suddenly started getting ideas in your head of ways to make him punish you. Just to see what it would feel like. 


End file.
